Sandy, Bloody, Cookie Sweet Love
by hidansbabe530
Summary: Mizumii Ichimako is the last of her clan in the leaf village, a clan of kemonomimi. She was the only rabbit and was shunned by them and others. She was hanging out with some friends when she met Gaara. Their relationship started as just friends, but their behavior was more than that of just friends. Will they realize they feelings for each other?
1. Info

Name: Mizumii Ichimako

Looks:

As a baby she had white shoulder length hair and brown eyes.

At age 12 she has gray hair that is a few inches shy of knee length, maroon eyes, black rabbit ears with matching tail, wears a pink tank top with a black over shirt with black disconnected sleeves, matching skirt and mid thigh length socks, black collar, belt, and black ninja shoes.

At Age 15 dark blue shoulder length hair with matching ears, tail, and eyes. Blue dress with buttons in chest area, a white and blue checkered tie, and long socks with blue ninja shoes

Village: Konoha (Leaf)

Personality: Shy, bubbly, kind, loving, caring, can be a total bitch

Likes: Sand, beaches, fire, flowers, animals, other people's blood.

Dislikes: Sasuke Uchiha

Friends: Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Ten Ten, Neji sorta (Temari and Mizumii will become friends later on)

Blood line/trait: Rabbit Kemonomimi, but she says Bunny Kemonomimi because it sounds cuter.

Rank: Chunin

Past: As a baby she had no ears and no tail, which was common for kemonomimi babies. Her family, the Ichimako, were all kemonomimi's, none was a rabbit kemonomimi though. When her ears started to grow, everyone was shocked, they thought she'd be a fox like her mom, or a dog like her dad, not a rabbit. They didn't know what to do because rabbit kemonomimis were very dangerous and powerful, but impossible to raise without others of their kind. She was shunned by her clan and everyone in the village, because of the fact of her kemonomimi type. She noticed the kid that the town ignored also and she walked in the middle of the shun circle, and started to talk to him. The two were both always shunned together, which never bothered either of them because the two had someone like them. Naruto, her friend, usually played with her ears and she let him because she liked the fact someone liked her ears. The two would talk and play for hours, while adults pulled their kids away from them. They went to the Ninja Academy, which her family was fine with because it meant they didn't have to deal with her. Mizumii and Naruto graduated together along with the other friends they made.

This story starts off when she's 12, a week before the chunin exams, and after the death of her clan.


	2. Chapter 1

**Mizumii's POV**

I was walking through the bodies of my clan, cursing at the thought of how they were killed, like animals. A tear fell down my cheek as I thought about it, the only one left was the only Rabbit in the whole clan. I was so upset that I didn't notice Konohamaru run up to me.

"Mizumii-chan" I jumped, he scared me.

"What happened here?"

"Oh you know the usual, a clan killer comes and kills my clan leaving me all alone in the world. You wanna play ninja with me and Naruto don't you?"

He nodded frantically. The smile that had just formed on his face wiped away as quick as it came.

"Are you sure?"

"They didn't accept me anyway." I wasn't one to linger on bad thing that happened to me. "Let's go find Naruto."

"Right" We walked in an alley when we saw Naruto talking to Sakura. _'Trying to go on a date with her as usual I _see' I thought to myself.

"Hey mistress!" That was the little nickname Konohamaru and his friends gave me. Konohamaru along with his friends transformed into some really crappy square rocks.

"Go get'm" I was bored so I was fine with this. They crawled up and did their little thing, then I walked up after Sakura scared the shit outta Konohamaru.

"Now Sakura I've told you a thousand times not to scare those dumber then you"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Konohamaru wasn't really into my sense of humor. He turned around and bumped into a guy in all black with purple face make-up on.

"Ow," Konohamaru was then picked up by the guy when a chick with blond hair pulled back in 4 ponytails and a fan walked up.

"Kankuro, stop causing trouble." she said. I walked over to her and inspected her.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you Temari from the Sand village?" She looked like the description my pen pal had sent me.

"Yes. Why do you care?"

"Your pen pal said she had bunny ears right Temari?" The boy, I assumed was Kankuro, asked.

"Yeah." I pointed to my ears.

"Mizumii?" She seemed confused.

"Yep"

"Wow, I thought you were lying about the ears. Oh look and you have a tail to match." I turned to Kakuro as he knocked Naruto down.

"Naruto stop, Kankuro, put down the kid... and wash your face, I think you got a little too fancy with Temari's lipstick" He got mad.

"Screw you" He said as he went to hit Konohamaru.

"Ow," Kankuro said as he dropped Konohamaru and clutched his hand. "What the-" A pebble fell to the ground.

"Great, Mr. Popular decided to join us." I was not happy.

We looked in the tree to see none other then Sauske Uchiha, my worse nightmare, now me and him were similar, for he had no clan. But he at least had his brother, I was alone.

"Why you little punk" Kankuro was no happy, and took the mummy thing off his back.

"Kankuro, stop, you're an embaressment to our village" I heard a very sexy sounding monotoned tenor voice coming from the other side of the trunk of the tree Sasuke was in.

"G-Gaara" Kankuro looked a little scared and put the thing back on his back.

"Gaara?" I said and looked at him. He was Temari's youngest brother, I gathered that he was the 'monster'. I noticed the tattoo on his forehead.

"Love?" I put the pieces together in my head.

"So you love death?" I asked Gaara. He looked at me, a little bit of surprise on his face.

"Yes," I felt a shiver go up my back as I heard his voice again.

"Temari who is this girl?" He asked.

"This is my pen pal, Mizumii." She said, a little worry and wonder in her voice.

"What's-" he started then pointed "with those ears?" he said.

"These are MY ears, I'm a kemonomimi."

"Where's the rest of your family?" He seemed interested.

"Well-" Konohamaru cut me off

"They were killed last night" Tears were begging to fall, but I held them back and looked at the ground.

"Konohamaru, you're really pushing my buttons" I said and looked at him with my 'you're gonna die' look.

"Sorry mistress I won't do it again" He almost pissed himself and I giggled.

"So you guys are here for the chunin exams right?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you-"

"Meet the one man...woman squad. No sensi, just me." I was trying to see how Gaara responded.

"I wish I could have that luxury." He said looking at his siblings. Gaara appeared next me, in a puff of sand.

"SAND!" I screeched and tried to play with it.

"What are you doing?" Gaara looked at me weird.

"She likes sand" Naruto said. I looked at Gaara's gourd on his back, then sniffed it.

My eyes grew huge.

"Meet me at the village gate tonight, we need to talk." Was all I said to him. My ears started to play with his hair.

"Umm..."

"Sorry they have a mind of their own sometimes," They stopped, then stood up and the tips just flopped down, they're usual position.

"Where's you leaf headband?" Temari asked.

"...No where special.." I blushed slightly. It was wrapped around my upper right leg, under my skirt.

"I wanna see it" Gaara didn't understand my blush, which went deeper into it's red shade.

"We don't know either," The other leaf ninja/academy students said.

"Well, um, you see, uhhh" I really didn't wanna tell them.

"Well it's not visible so.." Sasuke lifted up my skirt, showing everyone my skull and cross bone covered booty shorts.

"YOU PERVERT!" I smacked him and he fell to the ground, taking the opportunity to look up my skirt.

"Found it, upper right leg, under her skirt" I nearly killed him right their. My face was beat red when I heard Gaara say:

"Wow, never thought someone so bubbly would wear it there, or were those kinda panties." My blush turned a deeper red.

"Heehee" Was all that came out, along with an anime sweat drop. I was so embarrassed when I heard someone call me to the Hokage's office.

The sand ninja were leaving, and I left, reminding Gaara to meet me at the village gates tonight.

I was told that I had to do the chunin exams, and i was fine with that thought, it meant I could kill people I didn't like. I left and then walked right back into the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama, did you hear?"

"Hear what Mizumii?"

"That I'm the only Icnimako left as of last night. Itachi Uchiha came back for a short while to play with the village's strongest clan." The Hokage looked at me with shock and pity.

"I'm very sorry Mizumii," I looked at him and smiled, a tear rolling down my face

"I'll be fine" and with that I ran home, tears rolling down my face.

I walked into the Ichimako estate and stared at the bodies, still there, untouched by animals or the elements, how they were when I left them only a few hours before. I started the grave sights, for the nekos, with the headstone that went with the type of Neko.

It was night by the time I finished, since I used clones to help me.

**It's sort of weird I know. But hey, what can ya do. =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mizumii's POV**

I went to the village gate the same time Gaara did.

"Why did we need to talk?" He asked, completely confused.

"My sense of smell is 10,000,000,000 times stronger then any Inuzuka nose, a family whose noses are 1000 times stronger then a dogs nose. I can smell the blood mixed into your sand." I didn't look pleased.

"And your point is what? You asked earlier if I loved death, and I said yes. I kill in order to live, that is my purpose in living." Was Gaara's only response.

"I have one thing to say, well ask, and one thing only"

"And that would be?"

"Can I play with your sand please?" I went from serious to bubbly in no less then 1 second.

"Sure" He said, looking at me like I was nuts. which I was, and proud of it. He poured some out and a kunai flew towards Gaara, the sand blocked and went to kill the source.

Gaara looked away and began to stand up when I grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You don't want to be around a monster" He said and continued what he was doing and tried to leave again. I grabbed his arm again, he seemed shocked that I could even touch him the first time.

"I don't like it when people call themselves a monster, why would I think you're a monster?"

"I just killed someone with sand."

"And it was awesome and coo.l" He looked at me, a weird look in his emotionless ice blue eyes.

"You're not the only monster in this village right now." I hugged him, making him blush slightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked "Get off me" He pushed me to the ground.

"It's called a hug, and you need one." This time I did my special tackle hug. I was on top of him, hugging him of coarse. My ears were in a position were I looked cute but they weren't in Gaara's face, which was redder then his hair.

A twig snapped, but I didn't move, and Gaara didn't seem to care, because he hugged me back.

"Gaara, where are yo- TEMARI I FOUND HIM!" Kankuro so ruined my happy mood with his next comment "And it looks like he found a girlfriend, how cute."

Temari stood next to Kankuro looking at me and Gaara. I got up walked over to Kankuro, bared my teeth, and almost bit him.

"She's not my girlfriend Kankuro. I don't need one," Gaara called behind me, already standing.

"Right Gaara. Wait, this is that rabbit from before. How cute, my lil' bro likes the wil' bunny-wabbit." My hair and clothed started to move as black chalkra generated from my body.

"Holy crap." Kankuro jumped back as I put my hands on the ground.

"I'm a Bunny Kemonomimi, not a fucking rabbit and not a little bunny-rabbit either. Now insulting the Bunny Kemonomimi is the worse because we are the nastiest kemonomimis when we get pissed. Got it." My eyes went from their maroon to a blood red.

"Temari what kind of jutsu is this?" Kankuro was about to pee his pants.

"It's not a jutsu Kankuro." Temari was shaking a little bit.

"You see my eyes, cute right. When I was born they were brown, and my hair was white, while I grew my hair changed to gray and my eyes maroon, but when I'm mad my eyes go blood red, and my chalkra turns black and one thing comes to my mind, kill the prick that pissed me off!" I lunged, then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

**Mizumii's POV**

I woke up on a park bench, with Kiba and Akamaru starring at me. It was daytime.

"You ok Onee-chan?" Kiba was like my big brother, I even called him onii-sama and he sometimes called me onee-chan. Even though we're the same age.

"Yeah Onii-sama, I just got in a fight with one of the sand nin, they called me a bunny-rabbit and I got mad."

"Did you win?"

"No, one of his siblings got in the way... I think"

"Wanna come over?"

"Sure" Me and Kiba teased others into thinking that we're dating along with the rest of the village, the only people who knew we weren't was him, me, his sis, and his mum. My family did, but, they're dead.

Me and Kiba were holding hands when we bumped into Shikamaru.

"You two on a date?" Shikamaru was really smart, but really lazy, a great friend. But he didn't know.

"Yep, she's coming over to my house" Kiba said smiling.

"Don't do anything to her or Sasuke will get jealous." Oh yes, the life of having the guy I thought needed to die loving me, all the girls envied me, but I would rather die then have him like me.

"Oh come on Kiba-baby, you said we were gonna have some fun in your room, let's go." This comment caught Shikamaru's attention.

"You're both only 12."

"And, I don't care what Sasuke thinks, I want Kiba." Kiba looked at me like how any boy looks at his girlfriend when they say they want sex and don't care what the guy that has a huge crush on them thinks. He's a very good actor. I giggled.

"Ohhkay, see ya later." Shikamaru backed away slowly and went back in the direction he came.

"You're really into tricking people into thinking we're dating aren't you." Kiba was now looking at me like an older brother looking at his little sister after she did something stupid, but funny.

"Yep"

"Well, let's get to my house before we bump into Sasuke"

"K" We went to Kiba's house and played with the dogs.

After a while I went home and prayed that my deceased clan had found rest.

The rest of the week went by fast and the next thing i new it was time for the chunin exams.


	5. Chapter 4

**Mizumii's POV**

So I get to the room and thank God I'm not the first of the 10 Leaf Ninja Rookies here. Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru are here to. I totally forgot about the dating thing and screamed Onii-sama while running and latching onto Kiba, spinning in a circle.

"Hey onee-chan" Kiba always called me that after I called him onii-sama, out of habit.

"Onii-sama? Onee-chan? What going on?" Shikamaru was so confused and Kiba and I knew that we had blown it, but since the other 3 weren't here yet, we told them.

"We've been joking the whole time. We aren't dating, Kiba is too much like my Big Bro to be my boyfriend."

"She's way to much like my Lil' Sis to be my girl." We all planned not to tell the other 3 and let them find out on their own. I sniffed the air and my happy, curious smile, went cold.

"Mizumii?" Choji was still stuffing his face with chips.

"I have something I need to do, I'll be right back." I ran in the direction of the smell and landed in front of Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara.

"So which one of you knocked me out and put me on a park bench after I snapped?" I was not pleased, not one bit.

"I did" Gaara said looking at at how I was positioned. I was squatting on a desk in a skirt, guess what his eyes where focused on.

"So your headband is under your skirt" Gaara said. I stood up and back handed him. Temari, Kankuro, and all Sand nin watching gasped because I hit him.

"The sand isn't protecting him!" One of the sand nin said, wide-eyed.

_'And? So what. His sand protects him and I can smack him. It just means I'm extremely special' _I thought to myself as I stormed off. By now the other 3 turned up, along with a guy in glasses.

"Ninja info cards," Was all I heard him say. He looked at me.

"Well hello cutie, may I ask who you are so that I can see if I have your card?" I wasn't in the mood and almost smacked him, but being the lady I was, I stopped.

"Just show me Rock Lee and Gaara of the Desert" Sasuke said. This guy called me cutie and that made him mad.

"Ok, ok, jeez." He did something with the card and some 'Rock Lee' guy appeared. I saw his team matesand gasped.

"Do you know this guy Mizumii?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, he's a pain. But the girl is one of my friends. And the other boy is sort of my friend, but I have almost had to beat him to a pulp a few times." Hinata's eyes widened because I was talking about her cousin, Neji.

"Ok, now Gaara of the Desert" This guy, Kabuto, Shikamaru had told me, did the same thing with another card and Gaara's card showed up. I looked at his card and sighed. He had done high ranked missions, come back with no marks on him and has no recorded nin, gen, or tai jutsu.

"Leave this one up and show Mizumii Ichimako" I said. I wanted to see if he had me and if he did, how my stats compared to Gaara's.

"Ok" He did his thing with another blank card, and sure enough, it was my card.

"You wanted me to look for you?" Kabuto was slightly confused. Everyone looked at my stats and gapped at them as their mouthes hit the floor and an anime sweat drop appeared on my head.

"YOUR STATS EXCEED ALL OF THE KAGE'S PUT TOGETHER!" They all yelled. I smiled a 'yeah whatever' smile.

"Look at my missions though, they are very wimpy, the Hokage doesn't like the thought of me going on B and A ranked missions, even though I could do them blind folded." I wasn't trying to brag, but I did.

"Whoa" was all my fellow rookies said. Then Kabuto did some info stuff on why the chunin exams exist and ended up pissing off some sound ninja and got his glasses broken without even getting touched. The instructor came in and told us that we were gonna have a written exam. Thus Naruto went into a mental fedial position. He was bad at this and I giggled.

We got our numbers, seats, tests, rules, and we were at our test. I was sitting in between a sound ninja and a waterfall ninja. I was just thrilled because the waterfall guy was an oral problem solver, which meant he spoke in order to do problems.

I used my ears and my smarts in order to do this test, and I finished early. I sat there, test flipped so that no one could see my answers and closed my eyes. I felt a stinging on my ear and something warm and wet run down it. I opened my eyes to see that my right ear was bledding with a kunai sticking out. I screamed.

I couldn't stand the sight of kemonomimi blood, for it wasn't red, it was purple, and mine was a sparkling purple, it looked like it had glitter in it. The Ichimako family massacre, as I called it, was a mix of purple blood, with dots of green, and stars of orange and other weird things.

Kemonomimi blood is different for each kemonomimi. Fox kemonomimis had orange stars. Dog kemonomimis had green dots. Cat kemonomimis had red swirls. Bear kemonomimis had pink hearts. Bunny kemonomimis looked like it was mixed with glitter.

Others looked at me because, since it wasn't red, it wasn't blood. I sniffed the kunai wearily, and walked over to the spotter that had hit my ear. I wiped off some of the purple blood from my ear and showed it to him.

"What color is it?" I was gonna put him through hell for hurting my ear.

"Purple."

"What does it look like it's mixed with?"

"Glitter."

"Do you see these ears?"

"Yes."

"What type of ears are they?"

"Rabbit."

"Do these ears make me a kemonomimi?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that kemonomimi blood is purple?"

"No." He started to worry a little

"Did you know that Bunny Kemonomimi blood is purple with what looks like glitter mixed in?"

"No." Now he was worried

"Did you know that I CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF MY OWN BLOOD!? DID YOU KNOW I'VE SEEN ENOUGH KEMONOMIMI BLOOD TO LAST ME A LIFE TIME!? YOU BETTER FIX MY EAR BEFORE I KICK YOUR SORRY ASS TO YOUR GRAVE!" I was almost to my snapping point, and the leaf rookies, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, knew it. The guy started apologizing and I said "Why did you throw that kunai at me?"

"You were sleeping during the test."

"I was done my test and didn't know what to do and didn't want everyone getting mad because I whizzed threw it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry"

"You are so glad kemonomimi's are fast healers, or you'd be dead right now" All the blood was back in my ear and there wasn't even a scratch on my ear or scar. I was done and waited while everyone else finished. The last question was done and I passed. The next challange was coming, and I was ready for it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Mizumii's POV**

The new instructor broke through the window and brought us to the Forest of Death, a forest I played in when I was 3. I couldn't wait to see how it changed. Our new instructor, Anko, explained everything and we got our consent forms for if we die.

I was the only one on my team, so I walked up to Gaara's group to hang out a bit and apologize for my early outbursts. I was forgiven.

"Um, since I'm the only person without a squad do you think I could stick with your group during this part of the exam?"

"Sure, just don't get in our way" Temari was glad she wasn't gonna be the only girl. Anko told me that I had to stick with a squad so this worked perfectly.

We got to the gate and one they opened we were in. We had the same scroll and we found the mine easy. I decided to stay with them until they found theirs. We bumped into some Rain nin, and Gaara challanged them.

"Why do we need to face them Gaara?" Kankuro was complaining.

"He looked at me the wrong way, he must die." Gaara was really into killing, and I was into it and him, a little I guess. He killed him and his team mates with his sand and got their scroll.

We got to the tower we needed to get to and found Kiba and the others there. We hung out there then went to sleep, that was the first time I dreamt of Gaara.

**-next day-**

I woke up, we still had 4 days until the end of stage 2, so I sat in the room I was in and waited. I was so bored, that I decided to spare with a clone. I did so and ended up destroying the clone, without even trying. Gaara was watching me, interested in my movements and power.

He came over and we started talking, about anything that came to mind. Then I said something about cookies. Gaara mumbled, thinking that I couldn't hear him.

"I like cookies, I like them a lot" I smiled and said:

"I'll be right back." I went to my bag, other ninja had backpacks, I had a bag, and pulled out a 2 really big cookies that I was saving for later. I walked back to Gaara and gave him one of the cookies. He looked at me then the cookie, noticing that it was chocolate chip.

"Thank you" he said, and took the cookie happily. We ate my cookies and then I yawned, I needed a nap. I leaned against his shoulder and fell asleep.

Gaara blushed, but didn't move and let me sleep on his shoulder. Temari and Kankuro came by and saw Gaara blushing, then the reason why. They left us alone and told all the other ninja not to go that way because Anko just told them that they'd die if they did. Gaara put his head against mine and pretended to sleep, for my sake.


	7. Chapter 6

**Mizumii's POV**

I woke up from my nap and saw that Gaara was resting his head on mine, since it was on his shoulder. I saw Shikamaru turn the conner and my face automatically went beat red.

"Mizumii? What are you doing?" Shikamaru looked at me like I was the enemy and was interrogating me.

"I feel asleep when I was talking with him,"

"And he fell asleep too."

"No, he's awake, he's just pretending." I pointed out as Gaara got up.

"How did you know?" Gaara asked, looking at me funny, not in the bad way, in the good funny way, I think.

"Your breathing wasn't of someone sleeping, just someone pretending in order to get away with it, thinking they won't get caught. Forgetting I'm a Neko is not a good idea."

"Oh," Was all Gaara could say, he started to stand up, but I pulled him right back down on the bench.

"You are not gonna leave me here, you're gonna stay and you're gonna talk to me, I usually talk to the lazy bum over there and need to talk to someone exciting." Gaara blushed slightly and Shikamaru started to argue but said I was to troublesome to waste his breath on, then left.

"You think I'm exciting?" Gaara's blush got redder as I put my head back on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're the only person that can kill people and not feel guilty afterwords, and you do it with no sorrow or pain. I admire that and like that about you." This made Gaara's face a shade darker then his hair so he turned his head, trying to hide the blush.

"W-w-well I like the fact that you like my sand and can make really good cookies" Gaara said a little shyish.

_'This is out of character from what I've heard from his sister. What's with him? WAIT! Did he just give me a complement'_ I thought and blushed a little. I looked up at him as he looked over at me and our faces where only centimeters apart, our eyes locked onto the others, blushing furiously.

We we're just about to speak when I heard the familiar tease of Ino coming from just around the conner. I turned to see her holding a camera and smirking, looking at me in her evil little 'I got you now' way.

"My my my, will you look at this? Looks like Mizumii got the hots for Mr. Creepy Sandman. And I thinks he got the hots for his little bunny. Oh how cu-" She was cut off by a kunai flying past her head.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut and not spread any false rumors or you're big fat mouth will be going up your a-" Gaara cut me off with a pull of my ear.

"Yes Gaara?" I said with a 'what the hell' tone.

"You shouldn't waste your time with this weakling, she's not worth your strength." Gaara said this a little like he was telling me to stop because he didn't want me to mess up my hair.

"Fine" I sat down, right on his hand. I jumped up, yelped, blushed along with Gaara, looked at Ino with a 'you tell anyone you're dead look, and turned around to face Gaara.

"What the-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think my hand would be in the way," I looked at Gaara's eyes, they were full of apology.

"It's ok, just watch it next time." I sat down next to him and leaned against the wall. "Ino."

"Yes?"

"Get the fuck outta here"

"Yes Mizumii" And with that she ran off.

"Do you have anymore cookies?"

"Yeah, wanna come to my room so we can eat the rest?"

"Sure" And with that me and Gaara went to my room to eat cookies and chat. Temari and Kankuro starred at each other and gapped.

"Wow." Kankuro starred where me and Gaara were just sitting.

"Whoa." Temari responded, starring also.

"Let's go and pretend we saw and heard nothing."

"I agree." Then they left


	8. Chapter 7

**Mizumii's POV**

Well, Gaara was in my room talking until I ran out of cookies, and by then it was late so I went to bed, my ears curling, making it look like I had buns in my hair. Gaara saw this and his eyes smiled while his face stayed emotionless, like always. When I woke up I saw a little dog in my face.

"Well hello their Akamaru, how are you today?"

*I'm well, you* Akamaru told me. Being a Neko I can understand animals, but bunnies love me best.

"Oh I'm fine thank you for asking. Where's Onii-sama?"

*Kiba? He's already up. He's hanging out with his team. He asked me to come wake you up because their are only 3 days left in the competition, not including today, and some more ninja are coming. And Hinata always seems more, confident, around you*

"Oh I understand, I'll be their in a sec, let me get ready" I got changed because I was in my black night dress with red lace, I had changed after I knew Gaara left my room. My hair is brushed and my ears are also. My tail is fluffed and I'm in my usual ninja gear. Nwo all I need to do is put my headband on and I'll be good.

I lifted my skirt up and was about to grab my headband when Gaara walked in. We looked at each other for a while, before I screamed and blushed a very bright red.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I was screaming as I pulled my skirt in front of my panties, which were pink with red roses. He closed the door after he stepped out and was blushing, I could sense it. I put my headband in its spot under my skirt on my right leg and left my room, seeing Gaara standing by the door, still blushing, but his face still had no expression.

"I need to go make sure my friend doesn't faint because of all the ninja that could stare at her and make her feel nervous, would you like to come?"

"Sure, whatever" Gaara said. I got there and Kiba ran up to me.

"Onee-chan, I heard you scream, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just had to deal with a rude visitor who doesn't know how to knock." Gaara glared at me.

"I didn't know you were putting your headband on"

"Well you should still knock" I was seeing how mad I could get him before he'd try to kill me. I decided to stop though, because I noticed a camera in the conner of the room. My eyes grew.

"I just remembered. There's a camera in my room." Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru looked at me, knowing what that meant.

"So what? It's not like you show them anything they don't need to see." Shino didn't know where my headband was.

"Forget it. You don't even know my issue." I decided he'd have to find out on his own. We waited a bit, Gaara wasn't helping Hinata with her nervousness.

"Hey Hinata can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Y-yes M-Mizumii" Hinata was nervous, but not as much as if Naruto was around.

"Are you uncomfortable with Gaara around?"

"M-maybe a l-l-little bit u-uncomfo-fortable" She was trying to make herself not seem that way around Gaara, it's only because he scares her and she doesn't want to show that she's scared, because she thinks that he'll try to kill her or something.

"You saw what happened in the forest the first day of the exam didn't you?"

"Mmm-hmm" She was sorta shivering at the thought.

"Ok, do you want me to ask him to leave?"

"No, i-it's ok, I-I'll be fine." She knew that me and Gaara were friends, even though we didn't know that ourselves. Well we walked back and Gaara was tapping his foot.

"These weaklings were boring me, I almost had to entertain myself" I glared at him

"You hurt my friends I'll slap you across the face again." He moved back a centimeter, making sure no one saw and that it wasn't so much that they knew, but I could tell he did, being a Neko and all.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS!" Ino yelled, Shikamaru and Choji close behind her.

"We saw the picture Mizumii, I thought you didn't like him like that?" Shikamaru said, Gaara glared at them along with me.

"What picture?" Kiba was now curious.

"This one" Ino showed him the pic of Gaara and my face being centimeters apart and blushing deeply.

"MIZUMII!" Kiba was pissed, and I was gonna have to deal with the consequences.

"Yes, Onii-sama"

"WHAT IS WITH THIS?!" He showed me the pic.

"I looked up at him while he was turning to look at me and that's how our faces ended up. Don't worry we didn't kiss." I was gonna kill Ino.

"Yeah well early I walked over and got this." Shikamaru held up a picture of me leaning on Gaara's shoulder while his head was leaning on my head.

"MIZUMII!" Kiba was getting angrier by the more pics he saw.

"I fell asleep, I finished sparring with a clone and was tired. I ate a cookie and fell asleep on Gaara's shoulder. Not really polite because we we're talking. but I was tired. Gaara was just resting his head on mine, but he was pretending to sleep." I was gonna have to kill Shikamaru too.

"I don't care. You were with the enemy." I slapped him across the face, tears in my eyes.

"The point in this is to get closer to the other villages so that we can become better allies with our brother and sister lands. He's not the enemy, he's an ally. So don't say shit about hanging out with the enemy, or I'll have to kick your sorry ass into the ground." My tears were getting bigger, my ears were flopped down, not up and floppy like usual, but down near my face.

"He's a killer Mizumii." I kicked Kiba in the balls and he fell to the ground.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! HE'S AN ALLY, NOT A MONSTER! You don't even understand anything or KNOW anyhting about him. So he kills people for stupid reasons, so what. I almost killed you the first time we met. Remember because I do"

_**Flashback**_

_I was going through the woods, destroying all that got in my way. I was having another fit because my mother called me a whore again. I was only 7 and I already knew all there was to know about those words, and that topic. And I hated being called that word._

_I need to vent, my black chakra was estatic, helping me destroy all I touched. My red eyes helping me see what's up ahead, my silver tears, which only were silver in this state, were running down my face._

_I saw this boy playing with something, and only thought of the beautiful sight of his blood covering my body, and his dead body on the ground. I jumped from the trees and landed in front of the boy._

_He had brown hair and eyes, along with red facial marks. He was kinda cute, but needed to die all the same._

_I grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the ground, my nails ready to tear him to shreds when I heard something which stopped me dead in my tracks. A dog, HIS dog._

_*Stop! Don't hurt my master, or I'll attack* I turned my head to the boy's dog._

_"Why should I care about a pup like you hurting a Neko like me?" Then the boy bit my hand and I dropped him. My nails scatched his leg, not breaking the skin, but making him fall._

_I watched the dog jump in front of his master and I stopped. My mind was clearing of the pain I felt. I crawled over to the boy and cuddled into his side. He flinched as my head touched his stomach._

_"I'm sorry. I got mad at my mother and couldn't think straight." I looked at him and he smiled._

_"Why do you have bunny ears and a tail?"_

_"Well, I'm a Bunny Kemonomimi."_

_"Oh, my mommy told me about Kemonomimi's, we're best friends with the Ichimako clan."_

_"What's your name?" I was curious who this friend of the clan was._

_"Kiba Inuzuka"_

_"I'm Mizumii Ichimako" Me and him thought each other as siblings, him older me younger, even though we were the same age._

_**End Flashback**_

Kiba looked at me from the floor, holding his nuts because I kicked him hard and it probably needed ice.

"I'm sorry Mizumii, I almost forgot."

"It's ok Onii-sama" I helped him up, glaring at the crowed that gathered.

"You guys gotta problem or something" I said.

"Nothing, I'm just watching a slut help one of her victims off the floor." One of the Rock nin said.

'Slut' was a word my clan called me al ot, and it hurt al ot, but him saying it infuriated me. I snapped.


	9. Chapter 8

_**There's a bit of 'intense' swearing in this one... I did a bit of self censoring for what I thought needed it...**_

**Mizumii's POV**

"You really shouldn't have called her a-" Kiba started before I cut him off.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" I was beginning to let my anger get the better of me.

"I called you a slut." This rock nin was pushing his luck with me.

"Oh, ok. Now your gonna eat those words, my fist, your c*ck, and a paper bomb." My black chakra started to leek out of my skin and my eyes were begining to turn red, when Anko stepped in.

"No fighting until the next stage, calm down sweety." Anko was trying to stop me from killing this ninja, brought here for me apperently, since he was the only rock ninja here.

I wasn't gonna let him off that easy. So I walkec over, smacked him across the face as hard as I could without causing any damage that would make it so that I couldn't kill him later, and kicked him in the balls, harder then I did with Kiba.

He fell down crying. I just smiled and walked to my room. I was back to normal, no one saw my chalkra or eyes so I was ok. Gaara stopped me to ask were I was going.

"I need to take a nap, I always need to because even doing what I did earlier makes me tired, this is so I can save my energy." I started walking, statggered, and fell into Gaara's arms.

"Got the pic Ino." I heard Choji yell, but I was to tired to go kill his rolly polly ass.

"Want me to walk you to your room?" Gaara didn't want to leave me in the hallway.

"Only if you stay in there with me so I'm not lonely when I wake up." I said smiling, making Gaara blush.

"Fine" Gaara groaned, he really didn't want to. We got in my room and I layed down on my bed while Gaara sat on the edge. I curled my ears so it looked like I had buns in my hair.

"Why do you do that?" Gaara asked.

"It keeps my ears from knotting or the fur messing up, keeps them safe, and works as great ear pluggs. There not as tight as usual so I can hear you talk." I could sense his blush through my closed eyes.

"One sec let me get comfy." I said putting my head on Gaara's lap. He had a full face deep red blush while I had a cheek and bridge of nose light pink blush.

Temari walked in, holding a camera, and took a pic of me and Gaara. She snuck out and went to Ino with the pic, getting the 20 bucks Ino was promising people in order to get pics of me with Gaara.

I didn't care, I was happy that I had a friend. I sat up and smiled.

"What is it now?" Gaara was a lil' irritated.

"I'm not tired anymore."

"What!? Then why did you fall into my arms earlier?"

"I was tired then, now I'm not" He was about to yell something when I pulled out a cookie.

"I thought we ate them all" Gaara said, starring at it.

"I found it this morning, wanna share it?" I split it in two, reading Gaara's eyes, and gave him the bigger half. We ate the cookie and left my room, and bumped right into Temari and Kankuro. Well, I ignored them and walked to the bench me and Gaara were at yesterday and me and him talked some more.

We stopped when Anko came threw and told us to get to bed. I went to my room and changed into my pink night dess with the purple lace, red roses, and blue ribbon. I dreamt of Gaara that night, and loved every bit of it.


	10. Chapter 9

_**More 'intense' swearing with my lovly semi-censor... and violence...**_

**Mizumii's POV**

Well, the next day flew by with nothing really interesting happening. The day after the last people came.

"Finally, we can get to the third stage of these stupid exams." I said stretching.

We were waiting for Naruto's group to get in here and I noticed Sasuke was holding the area around the back of the left side of his neck. But I didn't care. Anko did her little speech and then the Hokage. Kabuto quit and left so there was now an even number.

The new instrucor was a guy that coughed like he was gonna die. He did his speech, the rules, then the computer choose the first match. Sasuke and some other dude from our village.

The match started and I was standing next to Gaara's group, because I was bored with Kiba and Naruto was over there being a pain, I could tell because Sakura and Kakashi looked like they were gonna kill him.

Well, Sasuke won and Kakashi brought him somewhere for some reaosn I could really care less about. Next was Shino and some sound guy with both of his arms broken.

I almost fell asleep because of how bored I was. Shino won, like I knew he would. Third was Kankuro, and this one I was interested in. I watched as he beat the leaf guy with no trouble. Kankuro came up and I congratulated him on his win.

"Thanks" He said, with a smile on his face. I saw that Sakura and Ino were next and this was all that I could say:

"LEAF VILLAGE CAT FIGHT!? THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!" I yelled it and started jumping up and down. It ended in a draw and I sighed.

"Well that sucked. I thought there was gonna be a cat fight, not a pansy fight."

"I thought it was interesting" said Kankuro. Well, I watched as Temari and Ten Ten's names appeared on the board.

"Sweet, another cat fight. Temari, please make this one interesting. HEY TEN TEN. GOOD LUCK!" I was smiling.

"Whose side are you on?" Temari asked.

"I'm on both sides. You're both my friends, like Ino and Sakura, but I like watching my friends beat each other up." I said with a smile. Well, Ten Ten lost. And I congratulated Temari with a hug.

"Thanks, I had fun beating her up" Temari said smiling.

"Well, thanks for making this fight interesting." I said.

Next was Shikamaru and another sound ninja. I was telling Shikamaru he better not lose to a girl or I'd never let him live it down. Shikamaru won with a few scratches, but besides that he was fine. Next was Naruto and Kiba. I gasped.

"Aw shit. My two first friends are fighting. Great. I'M NOT SIDING ON THIS ONE YOU TWO!" I told them and sat down on the rail.

Naruto won because he farted on Kiba's nose, I burst out laughing and rolled backwards off the rail, landing on the floor of the waiting area, and started rolling on the floor laughing my ass off.

I got up to see how was next and saw it was Hinata and Neji. I jumped up and yelled.

"HINATA KICK HIS ASS!" I was mad at Neji, because I knew what was gonna happpen. I jumped down when Hinata lost and ran up to Hinata's unconsious body. Naruto made a little promise with Hinata's blood.

"NEJI YOU BASTARD WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I was mad. But stayed semi calm. I walked up to where Gaara and Temari were. Gaara looked semi excited.

"Blood?"

"Blood." Temari answered. Gaara got down and waited for his name to appear and then Rock Lee came down.

Gaara almost killed Lee, I almost cried because he didn't, Gaara got up to the waiting spot and Choji was up against the last sound ninja. Choji lost and the Instructor looked at me.

"Mizumii Ichimako and Rogo Cha, please come forward." Rogo, the rock ninja I needed to kill was down right after his name was said. I, on the other hand, jumped down, spun in the air, landed it perfectly, and started jumping up and down. I was so excited. The instuctor started the match and the first thing out of Rogo's mouth was:

"So, I get to fight the slut."

"You shouldn't call me that."

"Why? Kicking me in the balls and slapping me across the face ain't gonna fly here, you little hoe."

"You should really stop"

"Why c*nt? You think being a whore is gonna get you far." That was it. I snapped, and it was the same rage when I almost killed Kiba. I was gonna kill him, and nothing was gonna stop me.

"That's it, you know my threat I made a few days ago, it's back in affect and I'm adding on to the list, after you eat the paper bomb and it blows up I'm gonna rip you to SHREADS!" I put my hands on the floor and my chakra turned black and generated out of my body and my eyes turned red.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I grabbed a paper bomb and wrapped it around my fist. His eyes grew wide that I was taking such a chance.

He started to throw rocks at me, they all hit me, but none of them phased me.

I got up to him and rammed my hand down his pants and ripped off his c*ck. He screamed, making me smile. I rammed them down his throat and the bomb blew up. I ripped the rest of his body to shreads.

I was covered in blood when the chalkra disappeared and my eyes turned back to their maroon. I cleaned the blood off and my headband fell to the ground. I decided to show no shame and put in back on, in front of everyone in the room, including the Hokage.

We all got paired for the next round which was a month away. As we were walking out Gaara congratulated me. When no one was around he licked off a speck of blood I missed.

"Needed the taste of blood?"

"Yes"

"Wanna go kill rouge nin"

"Sure" and with that, we went to go kill rouge ninja we bumped into.

**Sorry if the violence was to much, or not enough for some of you... =)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Mizumii's POV**

Well, it was a boring month, but now it was time for the finals. We were waiting in the arena for Naruto and Sasuke.

"They seem to be taking up their sensei's bad habit. This should be fun" I said, I was sick of waiting. The sound dude seemed to have quit so they found me ANOTHER opponent. Not that it bugged me but I really wanted to kill a sound ninja. Oh well.

I heard bulls running and guessed it was Naruto being chased by them. I sighed.

"What is it Mizumii?" Shikamaru asked.

"In 3...2...1..." and with that Naruto came flying threw the doors. He was unconsious. When Shikamaru woke him up he started babbling about bulls running towards the arena, when our new instructor told them to shut up and 'present themselves to the crowd.'

I walked in the middle of the arena and looked at all of the faces, with a blank expression, then I saw the Kazekge and one thing came to mind. I jumped up and landed right in front of the Kazekage, flicked him off, said 'Fuck you', did a back flip, and landed where I was before I went up there.

"What did you do?" Temari asked.

"Said 'fuck you' to the Kazekage while flicking him off. I know he's your dad and that makes it his fault that Gaara has so much pain in his poor widdle heart." I said the last part with some babyish tone in my voice while pinching Gaara's cheek.

"Shut up or I'll have to kill you Mizumii" My heart skipped a beat when Gaara said my name. I never have felt like this. I've had this feeling since I first saw him, a month and twelvle days ago. Well it'll probably pass.

We went up to the contestant waiting/watching area, which was a room below the main watching area, it was sorta big for only seven people. Well, my opponent was one of the guy I killed teammates and he seemed slightly mad at me. I didn't care, he was gonna die too.

I was cheering Naruto on when he was fighting Neji, and I got a little to into it because I had little pom-poms that were orange and blue, for Naruto's jumpsuit, and I was doing little cheers. All of them looked at me when Shikamaru asked:

"How much candy did you have?"

"None"

"Soda?"

"20 cans of Pepsi and 25 three liter bottles of Mountain Dew." I highly recommend people not to do it because being a kemonomimi I can deal with it and not have any permanent damage.

"And that explains it all, dude, I feel bad for you since you have to fight her, she's dangerous when she's hyper, worse when she's mad, terrible if she's P. , and hyper mixed with mad I don't even wanna think of it. Hyper and Pissed, eeeehhhhh I'm surprised I could say it." Shikamaru looked at me and noticed another can of Pepsi and an energy drink.

"Mizumii, don't drink the-" He was cut off by me chugging them.

"You were saying?"

"Dude, you're screwed" Shikamaru said to my opponent. Naruto won and I screamed him a congrats and 'thanks for kicking his ass'.

They skipped over Gaara's, Kankuro gave up, so it was Shikamaru's turn. Naruto pushed him over the railing and he put on a very good fight, but gave up. Naruto jumped down and freaked out at him. It was my turn.

I jumped down and started to get impatient as the rock dude took his sweet old time. He got down there and the instructor said start and I was at the guy like no tomorrow.

I was dancing past his little attacks and didn't even touch him. He hit my arms and cut me, making me bleed.

I screamed as I saw the purple liquid mixed with glitter run down my arm. I was now mad.

My chalkra didn't turn black, but white, which wasn't dangerous, but meant that I was gonna have tears going down my face the whole time.

"Meet my new jutsu, Mixing Kemonomimi Tears" I said and the silver tears started down my cheeks as my cut vanished. I forced my white chakra into a kunai, making it look like a sword, and cut at the guys leg. I threw the kunai at the ground and watched in explode. I smiled.

"Time to end this." he said. Oh was he right. He did some hand signs and I was impaled with a rock. I looked at him and made it seem I died, for his amusement.

I then ripped the rock out when he turned his back, walked over, and rammed my leg in between his legs, he fell to the ground, crying and surrendering right then and there. The hole in my torso disappeared and my chalkra went back to normal, my eyes never changed, so they were still maroon.

I giggled and left when Sasuke came. I went up, Shikamaru and Naruto knew it wasn't gonna take long so they watched from the little door. We went up and witnessed Gaara kill some grass guys.

Shikamaru and Naruto went to go tell Kakashi and I went to watch the fight with Temari, Kankuro, and Shino.


	12. Chapter 11

**Mizumii's POV**

Well, the fight started and Gaara automatically got his sand out, ready to kill Sasuke. Sasuke did all this tai jutsu with his sharigan activated. He was moving just like Lee was. Gaara was slightly worried, I could tell.

Gaara then put himself into a sand shell orb and used his sand eye to watch Sasuke. That couldn't be good.

Sasuke kept trying to get closer to Gaara, but every time he'd get close to the he got close to the sand orb, sand spikes would some out to try and impale him. After analyzing the orb a little more, Sasuke jumped on the wall and started to do some hand signs, ones that sent chills down my spine, he was going to do chidori.

Blue lightning formed in Sasuke's hand and he ripped up the wall and ground as he ran up to the sand orb Gaara was in. He dodged all of the sand spikes and hit the sand. Then I sensed Gaara scream.

"IT'S MY BLOOD!" and then I was worried when this arm came out to squash Sasuke.

"Gaara must be injured," Temari said, and as the sand around Gaara fell, Kankuro, Temari, and their sensei jumped down in front of Gaara. The Kazekage then attaked the Hokage and then I knew, the Leaf village was under attack. I jumped down and ran next to Gaara, being a support to him.

"I'll bring him some where safe" I said, looking at the shocked sensei.

"No, this is for Temari and Kankuro, not you, now leave." My ears were being pulled on and I noticed it was Gaara trying to advance toward Sasuke, using my ears as a support.

"Gaara, you need to rest" I said and tried to stop him. My ears grabbed his face and I kissed him on the forhead, on his 'love' tattoo. This cause both blush and faint for Gaara and just blush for me.

"I seem to be the only one to keep him under control, so I'll be carrying him so that he can rest, my village may need me, but so does a friend." I looked at Temari and Kankuro for approval.

"And Temari and Kankuro will make sure I don't do anything that could jeopardize your mission to destroy the leaf village." I said and left, Temari and Kankuro right behind me, Gaara being carried on my back. I heard something and knew that we were being followed.

"Temari, Kankuro do you sense that?"

"Sense what?" Kankuro was so stupid sometimes.

"We're being followed." and when I said that, Sasuke came.

"Temari can you take this one?" I asked

"Yeah, this'll be done quickly," She said as me and Kankuro went ahead. A while after I sensed two presences following us.

"Kankuro, we're being followed again, and it's not Temari." And then Sasuke and Shino appeared. A few seconds after Temari showed.

"Kankuro, you can take them right?"

"Yeah"

"Good, Temari and I will go ahead" and me and Temari left. After a while we had to stop because Gaara was freaking out. I took him off my back and Sasuke showed up, then they started to continue their fight.

Then Sasuke got these weird seal things on him when Sakura and Naruto showed up. Then Sakura and Naruto started fighting Gaara, and I saw Gaara transform a little bit, Shukaku was going to come out and Temari knew it, she was scared.


	13. Chapter 12

**Mizumii's POV**

Gaara started turning into Shukaku, the sand demon he was possessed by. He was getting covered in sand, his eyes changed from there icy bluish green to a sandy color with a four-pointed star pupil. I looked at him and my heart skipped a beat, I admit I was a little scared, but I also thought that it was kinda... cute.

He rammed Sakura against a tree and detached it. The hand was slowly crushing her, but she was knocked unconscious. I stared at Gaara the whole time this was happening. I don't even know if I was blinking. I was hypnotized by his fighting style.

I closed my eyes for a quick second and when I opened my eyes I saw an explosion. Gaara's mini-Shukaku form was all messed up. He said something about knowing the weak spot being at the base of the tail. Then it his me.

"YOU SHOVED A KUNAI WITH A PAPER BOMB ATTACHED UP HIS BUTT!" I was trying to hold back my giggles. Then the worst happened. Shukaku came out the rest of the way and Gaara fell asleep. Temari ran away, but I jumped onto Shukaku's head to be next to Gaara.

"Who are you?" Shukaku asked me, trying to knock me off his head and away from Gaara.

"My name is Mizumii. And I'm one of Gaara's friends. I'm making sure he doesn't get killed." I replied.

"Don't wake him up whatever you do." he said. I heard a poof and saw a giant toad.

"A giant toad. Great. I WANNA PET IT!" I said, but stayed still. He was talking to Naruto and then started hopping at us. Naruto did some weird thing and then there was a puff of smoke and Kyuubi emerged from the cloud of smoke.

"Transformation, with a toad, cool...shit" I said after I realized what was going on. The transformed toad grabbed onto the racoon-dog as Naruto jumped on his head.

"You little traitor." he said to me.

"Correction, I'm not a trader because I'm not helping them, I just wanted to help my friend heal, but at the same time I'm not helping because I don't wanna hurt my friend. And he's like the both of us, knows the loneliness we felt, only for a longer time. I won't hurt a fellow outcast. And it's his mission, that's it. He doesn't want to do this, neither do his siblings, and I know when people are lying, they weren't." He looked at me, then apologized.

"You can wake him up if you want." I said. And that's what he tried to do, before he had to deal with sand, but eventually head butted Gaara on the head, causing him to wake up, and making there foreheads bleed. Shukaku disappeared and the toad left.

Naruto and Gaara landed on the tops of two trees, which where about 10 feet apart. They were breathing hard because of the chalkra drain, but had enough strength for one more attack.

They both jumped off and went to punch the other, Naruto's fist was faster and hit Gaara across the face and then they both fell to the ground, Gaara on his back, Naruto on his stomach.

I had landed in a tree halfway in between them and Jumped down as Gaara started screaming because Naruto was dragging himself with is chin closer to Gaara, who was 100% scared of him.

Naruto told Gaara that he knew his pain. That he knew the life of being rejected and treated like a monster. I looked at Gaara, whose head was now on my lap.

"I know that feeling to, only I understand more on your level. The village AND my family treated me like an outcast. Naruto had no family so they couldn't do that to him. You said that your uncle lied about loving you and tried to kill you to avenge his sister's death, me and Naruto don't know that feeling, but Naruto knows what it's like to not have a mother. Our pain may not have been and may not be as bad as the pain you've felt and feel, but we still know the pain of being an outcast. Gaara, I'm gonna say this because I mean it, I love you, because you are like my brother, and you and Naruto are the closest to knowing my pain and are like me in some ways, so you two are my family." I said, tears falling from my eyes as I spoke.

Temari came and I gave Gaara to her, she had heard what I had just said, and sighed. She knew that my feelings for him were stronger then that, but neither Gaara nor me knew what our true feelings for each other were, so she left it alone. As they lefted I heard Gaara apologize to his siblings.

The village was safe, but I didn't know about thetragedy that was waiting at home. We got back to the village to find that the 3rd Hokage, was dead.


	14. Chapter 13

**Mizumii's POV**

I'm a chunnin and it's been forever since this happened. Okay like a half a year. Well, I had spent the night at Shikamaru's and our new Hokage, Tsunade, knew this because me and him had to do some paper work for her, but we didn't know why.

Anyway, we we're eating breakfast when Shikamaru's mom came in and said that me and Shikamaru had a visitor. We got to Tsunade's office and were filled in on the Sasuke issue.

"So Mr. Popular finally decided that he needs to be put in the luney house, great. When I find him I'll make it so that he can't move for a week." Truth was, I was a little worried. And they could tell.

"You are to get a team and go to get Sasuke back. You are both the Captins, because he's headed for Orochimaru and Mizumii, you are the only ninja I think can take Orochimaru down if he shows up." Tsunade said. I sparred with her once and she almost needed to go to the hospital, I was going easy on her too.

"Ok, do you have anyone in mind Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes, and here they are, go get them and get ready to leave. The sooner you leave the sooner Sasuke gets back to this village." She said as she handed us the papers.

"Ok, we'll go get them." I said as we left.

"I'll get Neji and Kiba, you go get Naruto and Choji." I said. I got my two easy, we we're walking to Choji's when we saw him run through his front door, grabbing a chip that Shikamaru was holding. Akakamaru went for it, but Chji shoved it in his mouth before Akamaru could bet it from his hand.

"Hey Shika, you ready yet?"

"Yeah Mizu" That was his shortened name for me, because I called him Shika instead of Shikamaru. These little nicknames were only used between the two of us, no one else was allowed to call us them. We were at the village gates when Sakura showed up.

"Naruto, bring Sasuke home, bring him back to me" She said as she started crying. He promised, and we we're gone. We made it past multiple traps before we got to our targets, sound ninja.

_'Great, there's 4. A chick, a fat guy, a guy with 6 arms, and a guy with what looks like two heads. and they must be really powerful if they were sent on a retrieval mission. We are so screwed. Because they know we're here.' _As I finished my thought, we got stuck in a chakra draining rock orb, just peachy. The guys were freaking out and as they did I was thinking of a plan to get out along with Shika. After a while of the other's wasting their chakra, it hit me, and by the looks of things Shikamaru did too.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' Mizu?"

"If you mean using everyone's strengths to get outta here, then yes Shika, yes I am." We used our plan that we both had, because it was the same exact plan, and we got out. We left Choji to fight the fat dude and continued. I was worried about him.

When we caught up with them again, we left Neji to figth the 6 armed guy. When we caught up for the third time, a new guy showed up. Kiba fell down a ravine with the two-headed guy.

Shika told me and Naruto to go after the new dude, whose name was Kimimaru, while he fought the chick. We got to a field when Kimimaru stopped and put the thing that Sasuke was in down. Sasuke came out when Rock Lee appeared.

I told Naruto to go after Sasuke while me and Lee fought Mr. Boneman. And that's what he did.

Lee told me not to bother because of how stressed I was, and a Neko's stress weakens their amount of chakra, so I was pretty much useless at this point in time.

After a while Lee took his medicine. Which was actually sake, Lady Tsunade must have mixed them up some how. He started acting drunk, because he was, and was doing better then earlier.

After a while though he lost his touch and was knocked backwards, being caught, by sand.


	15. Chapter 14

**Mizumii's POV**

I saw the sand and recognized the smell. It couldn't be him, it just couldn't I saw a figure with red hair, icy bluish green ayes, a gourd, and a 'Love' tattoo on his forehead.

It was him! It was Gaara. The only thing that changed was his clothing. Instead of black pants and matching t-shirt, it was reddish brown pants and a matching long sleeved shirt.

He still had that thing about him that made me have that weird feeling I had at the chunin exams. He saw me, and I could've sworn I saw a glimpse of happiness in his eyes. I felt my stress melt away as this new feeling grew.

Gaara told me to get behind him so that he wouldn't hurt me by accident. I obeyed, still in a slight daze. I watched him as he started fighting, and the bone guy got stuck in a sand coffin, but lived. I snapped out of my daze when Kimimaru turned into a bone dino and almost hit Gaara.

Gaara's sand stilled protected him, and the sand is glad it did or I'd kill it... even though that's not possible.

After Gaara buried the bastard under tons of sand, he still wouldn't give up. He made like a forest outta his bone, which made Gaara use the last of his chakra in order to save himself, Lee and me.

Then Kimimaru came out of a bone tree like thing and his bone swirl drill arm thing was centimeters from getting Gaara between the eyes. I almost cried because of how close it was to Gaara, thank the lord the dumbass froze before the bone touched Gaara.

I breathed as Gaara brought us to safety. His sand disappeared from under me and the first thing I did was tackle hug Gaara to the ground, crying from worry and joy.

"Mizumii? What's the matter?" Gaara said, hugging me comfortingly.

"I was so scarred when Kimimaru came and almost hit you. I'm so happy your safe and okay." I sounded like a worried mother or girlfrined.

"I'm okay Mizumii see. Calm down." Gaara was trying to stop my tears with his words, but it didn't work. When I looked into Gaara's eyes I saw an emotion he had never shown before, kindness. He wiped a tear away and cuddled me. I giggled and snuggled into his chest,totally blowing off the fact Lee was there.

"Um, are you two done yet? We need to get back to the village and see if Sasuke's back yet." I glared at Lee and said:

"You can go see if Mr. Popular is back. For all I care he could be in the hospital and not allowed to leave it for the rest of his life." Gaara started playing with one of my ears.

"I wanna stay out here and catch up with Mizumii if you don't mind, you can stay if you want Lee but I'm not gonna leave." After a few minutes of hugs and cuddling Temari showed up.

"Well, well,well will you look at this." I looked at her, smiled, and went on snuggling into Gaara's chest. *Click* I saw Kiba with a camera.

"Well what do ya know. Mizumii found herself a boyfriend. And who else would it be but Gaara. So cute, don't ya think Kankuro?" Kankuro was standing next to Kida and Shikamaru next to Temari.

"Wow Mizu. Didn't think you'd be like that after a battle."

"I was stressed Shika! I couldn't even fight." I was now pouting.

"Oh poor you. Should I go get you a little punching bag."

"Shika, I couldn't even snap. I was at my breaking point, over the breaking point, but I couldn't generate my black chakra, I couldn't SNAP!" As I was telling this to him his eyes grew wide, along with everyone else's. Then Temari noticed my tear stained face.

"Mizumii? You ok?" I knew telling her I was fine wasn't gonna fly.

"Gaara almost got stabbed between the eyes. And with the amount of chakra he has used he would've died if the stupid bastard up there didn't freeze up. I was worried. And happy that I get to hang out with him again." I blushed saying the last sentence. Everyone but me and Gaara did this little 'awww' thing. Gaara and I had no clue why they were, but continued to cuddle.

We left after a while and when we got to the village, Naruto wasn't there, neither was Sasuke. Choji and Neji were in the hospital, so we went there to get Shika's finger fixed and waited for them. Me and Gaara left the hospital after they checked me for anything that I couldn't heal myself.


	16. Chapter 15

**Mizumii's POV**

As me and Gaara walked out of the hospital we noticed it was still daytime out.

"What time is it?" Gaara asked, he had lost track of time.

"Wow, It's almost noon" I answered, looking at the sun's position in the sky.

"Wanna go get some ramen?" Gaara asked, with a slight blush on his face.

"S-sure" I said, with a slight blush on my face as well. We got to Ichiraku Ramen, mine and Naruto's favorite ramen shop.

"Well well Mizumii, it's been a while since you've blessed us with your presence. And who may I ask is this young man?" The old guy said, he loved me right to death, like his granddaughter, and because of my deep pockets.

"This is my friend Gaara, he's from Sand Village" I said.

"Oh well you better be glad you made it here before the lunch rush." Said the old man's daughter, I thought she was really pretty and told her that almost every time I came here.

"Well it looks like you still haven't changed, you're still the prettiest female in the village" I said, and I meant it too.

"Why thank you Mizumii, but that's not true, I know a certain neko who's the prettiest in the village." She said right back. We started arguing over which one was prettier, her or me, I kept saying she was and she kept saying I was.

"Do they always do this?" Gaara asked, a little confused.

"Yep, every time Mizumii calls her pretty they get in this arguement, Mizumii usually wins because Naruto is with her. But I'm interested to see if you even do anything." Gaara stepped in.

"Why don't we just say one's the prettiest and one's the cutest" It wasn't really a bad idea, until we started back where we were, not even bothering with the cutest idea.

"I think I made it worse" Gaara sighed.

"I think so" the old guy said. "Well I already know what she wants because her first bowl has been the same forever since she started coming here. What would you like?"

"I'll have miso with pork please." Gaara said, and the old man started it.

"Gaara, you choose. Whose the prettiest and who's the cutest?" I dragged him in and he knew he wasn't gonna get out of it.

"Well, I don't really have an opinion on her" He said pointing at the old guy's daughter. "and I still don't have a real opinion on you Mizumii" He was trying his best to get out of this.

"Fine then, why don't we just say we're both, that way we both win." The old guy dropped a pan and gasped.

"They ended in a draw! It's a miracle." He was praising God as he worked on the ramen. He gave us our ramen and we started eating.

Gaara was on his second bowl when another bowl was put in front of me. He looked at me and saw like 20 bowls stacked already. Well, when he finished I had eaten like, 100 bowls. I looked at the man and he knew I was ready for my last bowl.

"This is a special one I made, tell me what you think of it Mizumii"

"Huh. you're eating another bowl?" Gaara said.

"Yeah I'm their taste tester. Before I leave they give me one of their new ramen recipes and I tell them what I think of them." I said this as he put a giant bowl between me and Gaara.

"Huh?" I said, he never did this before.

"My daughter thought that their should be a flavor for lover's. You two may only be friends, but this dish has to be eaten by two people" He said sighing after words. I looked at Gaara and we both started digging in. It was the last bite and me and Gaara didn't notice the noodle that connected Gaara's and my chopsticks, but the two ramen cooks did. I was sucking on this one noodle and Gaara was too.

Our lips met.

We opened our eyes and stared at each other, our faces so red it wasn't even describable. I let him have rest of the noodle and looked way. The two ramen cooks laughed at us and I glared at them.

"YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU! WHY YOU LITTLE-" I stopped and calmed down, put the money on the counter said that this was one of their best flavors and left. Gaara was right behind me when I noticed Konohamaru run behind a corner. Then heard Ino's little laugh.

"Shit." I ran around the corner and saw Ino putting a picture in this album.

"Ino. What's that?"I asked, wide-eyed.

"Every pic of you and Gaara." She replied and her smile went even more devilish then it already was. Kiba turned the corner and Ino ran up to him, showing him the pics.

"Konohamaru took all the ones on this page didn't he?" Kiba asked.

"Yup, all the ones of their little lunch date"

"IT WASN'T A LUNCH DATE! Jeezum, can't to friends of the opposite gender eat lunch together and NOT have it be a lunch date?"

"Yeah, but I just needed to say that." Ino responded. She ran off with the album and Kiba was caught by the hospital ninja because he had snuck out of the hospital. Gaara looked at me and I blushed a little more.

"Wanna hang out tonight?" he asked, forgetting Konohamaru was there.

"Yes, I'd love too!" I said, I was so excited. "Wait... should I dress casual or dressy?" I wanted to make sure I dressed right.

"Casual at first, bring something dressy to change into later though." Was how he replied.

"Ok" Was all I said and i went to go get ready for tonight.


	17. Chapter 16

**Mizumii's POV**

I was in my casual and was standing outside of the estate when Gaara came over.

"Let's go" He said and we started walking towards the village. We went to this new little tea shop/restaurant thing for dinner. It was kinda nice.

We walked in the door and we were greeted by the person l'd least expect to see working at a crowded place like this.

"Hinata?" I asked.

"Hello Mizumii, so you'll be the people I'll be waiting on tonight, whoops, I mean, Hello, my name is Hinata and I'll be your waitress tonight." I laughed when she did her script, then apologized right after. She showed me and Gaara to our table and asked what we wanted for drinks.

"Tea" Gaara said. I saw one thing I hadn't had since the chunin exams.

"Mountain Dew please" I've been craving it forever, and now I could have it.

"I'll be back with your drinks in a minute, here are your menu's." She left us to ponder what to have for dinner.

"Hey what are you gonna have Mizumii?" Gaara asked.

"They have ribs. I love ribs. I'm getting a douvle rack of ribs." Gaara stared at me as my eyes focused on the picture of the ribs on my menu. "Anyway, what are you getting Gaara?"

"I think I'm gonna get steak."

"Cool." Hinata got back with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Yes, I'd like steak, rare, and Mizumii wants the double rack of ribs" Gaara said.

"Ok, I'll bring your food out when your ready." and with that she left. I noticed Gaara didn't have his gourd on.

"Hey, why aren't you wearing your gourd?" I asked.

"I thought it'd make people look at me funny. And it'd get in the way, besides, I left it in their 'valuables' safe."

"Oh. heehee" I felt really stupid now. Well, me and Gaara got in a really good conversation when Hinata came with our food. She was having trouble with my ribs because they were big. She finally got the food on the table, and Gaara stared at my ribs. They were huge! Well, we ate our food, payed the bill, and gave Hinata a really good tip, then left.

"Ahh, that was great." I said, patting my full stomach.

"I'd think so, you were covered in BBQ sauce before you even finished your first rib." Gaara said, his eyes laughing for him.

"So what's next?" I asked. I had no clue what we were doing.

"There's an arcade, I think they added it while I was gone." Gaara said, and when he finished we were at the arcade. We walked in and saw the 'Dance Dance Revolution' game and went right to it. Me and Gaara tied so many times it wasn't even funny. Well, we got bored and left.

"It's time to get into your dressy clothes Mizumii." Gaara said. We went to a changing hut, in the middle of the village, no clue why it was there, but it was.

I changed into a black, strapless dress that went down to my knees with a slit up to my hip,it had a little under skirt that could be removed, but I liked the thought on it being there tonight. The slit had a red ribbon going in a crisscross pattern down it, so that you couldn't see all of my upper leg. I had black heels on and changed my black choker to a pink necklace with a rose, which hovered right above my breast. It was my mother's. She said that it was only worn by Rabbit Nekos, so I wore it.

When I walked out, Gaara was standing there, no gourd, in a black tux with a nice red tie. When I saw him, I thought I was gonna faint. He looked so handsome.

"Wow Mizumii, you look beautiful." He said, with a slight blush on his face. Making me blush.

"Well you look very handsome Gaara" I said this blushing a little more. Making Gaara blush more. We were walking threw the park to a spot near the lake. No one was there, but it was beautiful how the full moon reflected on the crystal clear water. There was a group of animals, writing something in the ground. When we got closer we noticed it was a group of bunnies, and they had written 'Sing Mizumii' in the dirt.

"No I shouldn't" I started to protest.

"You should. I've never heard you sing before Mizumii." Gaara said. Which meant I had to.

I started to sing 'Love Story' By: Taylor Swift. The bunnies started to cry because they thought I sounded pretty. Gaara starred in awe as I sang. I finished and Gaara came up and hugged me.

"You sounded beautiful Mizumii" He said, making me blush.

"Let's go to the Ichimako estate, there's something I wanna show you." I said, and to my estate we went. We got their and Iwhistled to my rabbit and bunny friends.

"Now guys, remember that little thing we've been working on, do that ok." They started making someone's legs when I told them to stop.

"Not that one, the other one" I said blushing. They fixed it and when they were done they made the words, vertically I must ad, 'Sandy, Bloody, and Cookie Sweet'.

"Wow, that's amazing" Gaara said.

"It's about to become even more amazing." I said and winked at the main rabbit. He nodded and turned to the other rabbits. He wiggled his nose and the other rabbits wiggled their tails, and then the lights on their tails started to flash, so that the words flashed individually.

We started walking around the estate. We were walking by the Kemonomimi Mall and Gaara stopped.

"The Kemonomimi Mall? You have a mall in your estate?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, that's how I got the dress I'm wearing," I said.

"Can we go in?" Gaara asked and I whistled again, this time not only rabbits and bunnies, but a ton of other animals came running to the mall. I unlocked the mall and gave the animals their assigned keys and let them go.

"Animals run the mall?"

"It doesn't feel right just taking it." I said. We went in and found the dress store.

"I wanna see you in other dresses" Gaara said.

"Ok." I said. And we went in. I tried on all of these different dresses before Gaara said we could leave the store. We went all over the mall then left. The animals closed up and put the keys were they went.

"Can we go to the cemetery? I wanna met your mom and dad." Gaara said as we walked past the cemetery gates.

"Sure, I need to pray today anyway." We walked in and I went straight to my parent's grave stones.

"Meea Ichimako, Fox kemonomimi. Chio Ichimako, Dog kemonomimi. Your mom was a fox and your dad was a dog. Is that how you became a bunny?"

"No, other Kemonomimi pairs like my parents had fox or dogs. My parents had the curse of having a bunny." I said looking sadly at their graves.

"What do you mean 'curse'? I'm glad you're a bunny kemonomimi. It makes you seem cuter. I love you as a Bunny Kemonomimi." Gaara blushed after he realized what he had just said. I looked at him, a deep blush covering my face.

"Thanks, Gaara, I needed to hear someone say that, and mean it." I said, putting my head on Gaara's shoulder. We left and I walked him to the front gate.

"Mizumii? Is it ok if I stay here tonight? Temari and Kankuro will bug the shit outta me once I get back."

"Sure Gaara. It'll be nice not being the only one in this estate for a night."


	18. Chapter 17

**Mizumii's POV**

Me and Gaara walked to my house and I called the hotel room they were staying at and told Temari that Gaara was staying here tonight.

I told Gaara I was gonna change into my night gown and to stay outside the door. I put my ninja clothes into the laundry hamper, for some reason, rabbits like to clean my clothes. After I stripped off the dress, with a built in bra, I threw it in the hamper and went to my night gown closet, for some reason I had a closet for dresses, night gowns, and a dresser for pj's and casuals. Then my toy box filled with old toys and a toy box filled with ninja gear.

Anyways, I grabbed a night dress I hadn't worn since the night of the massacre of my clan. My bunny kemonomimi night gown. I t had the words 'Bunny Kemonomimi' on it with the picture of a bunny kemonomimi on it. The bunny was white, the letters were pink and the rest of it was black. it was spaghetti strapped and the straps where purple and the lace at the bottom was red. It had an orange fox, my mother's favorite color and her kemonomimi type, and a blue dog, father's favorite color and kemonomimi type, on the back of it.

I told Gaara he could come in, and when he did he looked at me, wide-eyed. My hair that is usually down, was up in a bun when I was in my black dress, and now it was in pig-tails.

"You look adorable Mizumii," Gaara said, making us both blush.

"Thanks Gaara." I looked at him and remembered that he didn't sleep.

"I know you don't sleep, but would you like to wear some of my cousin's old pj's? So that the rabbit's can clean your clothes?" I asked. Gaara nodded and I ran to get my cousin's old pj's. My cousin was a cat, so his room had cats all over the walls.

Dad's and Mom's families moved into the same house when they got married, so my cousin's room was in the same hallway, because it was the kids hallway. I got back and gave Gaara the pj's. I noticed that I forgot to take something off and opened the door with out thinking.

Gaara only had the pj shirt on, so he was only half dressed. And he was facing the door so I had full view of his c*ck. I went red, apologized and closed the door behind me. When he finished he opened the door, a blush still on his face. I walked in and took my mother's necklace off and out it on the necklace holder in my room.

"Gaara, I'm so sorry for earlier" I apologized again.

"It's ok Mizumii. It just means we're even." Gaara said, referring to when he walked in on me between the 2nd and 3rd stages of the chunin exams.

"True" I said, smiling. I laid down on my bed and Gaara looked around a bit.

"Oh yeah, Gaara, I forgot to ask. Would you mind sleeping in here tonight?"

"Okay, but I don't sleep"

"Can you at least lay next to me then?"

"O-okay" Gaara crawled under the covers and put his arm around me. I fell asleep with a blush on my face.


	19. Chapter 18

**Mizumii's POV**

I woke up with my face snuggled into Gaara's chest. I blushed. I looked up and he was looking at me. Our faces were only centimeters apart again. We both blushed. I sat up and saw that he was still in my cousin's pj's. I giggled because it was a little big on him.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Gaara asked.

"Food, once I get dressed." I replied.

"I should get dressed too."

"Maybe if our backs are to each other we could change in here together." I said in a teasing voice, but I was serious.

"Ok," He got up and faced the door, with his clothes folded neatly on the bed stand. I stood up and faced the curtains, my clothes were folded onto the other bed stand. We started getting dressed, turning only in 90 degree angles to get our clothes or to throw our night wear into the hamper. I was putting my headband on when Gaara turned around.

"My my, I see we're wearing green panties with orange roses" Gaara said. I turned around and said:

"Why yes, now the question is, why are you looking at them?" He blushed. "That's what I thought"

We got down stairs to a five-star breakfast: toast, pancakes, popovers, bacon,sausage, waffles, strawberries, eggs, English muffins, bagels, and of coarse, little bunnies standing off to the side with the dogs, the dogs waiting for the leftovers, the bunnies hoping they made everything all right.

"Whoa, when did this happen?" Gaara was shocked.

"They always do this now. Cook me a big breakfast to make sure I eat, and what I don't eat the dogs eat."

"Why do they need to make sure you eat?"

"After the chunin exams, I didn't eat, because my clan was dead." I said looking at the food with a small smile. One of the bunnies started thumping it's foot, telling us to eat before ti got cold. We sat down and started eating.

"Wow! This is really good!" Gaara said, making the bunnies really happy.

"It always is. I think it gets better everyday." I looked at them and smiled, making them happier. We ate what we could and left, the dogs eating the rest.

"So your leaving today"

"Yeah, I'm needed back in Suna. We're also having issues since we don't have a Kazekage still."

"Well that must suck." I said looking at him, a little sad. We got to the gates, Temari was standing there with Shikamaru, Kankuro, and all the academy students.

"Well what did you to do last night?" Kankuro asked, a smirk on his face.

"I gave the picture up to when they left the estate to Ino, sorry." Konohamaru said.

"YOU WERE DOING WHAT!" I yelled. I was so mad.

"I'm sorry, she gave me chocolate and 50 bucks for them."

"That little bitch. Oh well" Gaara stood in between his siblings and I laughed.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"You're so short compared to your siblings" I said.

"Yes well all because I'm 12 doesn't mean I'm gonna be tall already" I giggled. They turned to leave after Temari said something to Shika. This couldn't be happening, I didn't want Gaara to leave and didn't know why.

I ran up, grabbed Gaara's arm, spun him around, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come back to visit soon ok"

"O-ok" Me and Gaara were blushing really badly. I turned and waited until I knew they couldn't see me. I fell to my knees and started crying.

"Mizu? What's wrong?" Shikamaru was kneeling down beside me, but I didn't look up at him.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it"

"Believe what Mizu?"

"I-I-I love Gaara" I started crying harder.

"It's about time you ad- wait YOU LOVE GAARA!"

**Love =)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Mizumii's POV**

I'm finally returning to the leaf village. I've been gone for 2 years, and now I'm coming home.

I saw a man with white hair and a teen with yellow hair. Their sent was so familiar. Then it hit me.

"JIRAYA! NARUTO!" I called and ran toward them.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" I forgot I changed again I pointed to my ears.

"Mizumii?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I went through another kemonomimi change. I had to cut my hair too." I said. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Wow Mizumii. You look amazing."

"Why thank you."

"Research." Jiraya changed this percentage: 0%.

"Research me and doctor's will have to research why and how your c*ck is up your ass."

"Still a bitch I see" Naruto said.

"The bitchiest." I smiled. We walked through the gates together and I pointed to my ears so I had no trouble continuing through. Naruto climbed a telephone pole and Sakura walked over.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Why does no one notice the bunny ears" Sakura saw my ears.

"MIZUMII!"

"Yup, hey Konohamaru. I see you're a genin now."

"Uh-huh" Konohamaru fiddled with his headband a bit.

"Well I'm headed to the Hokage's office. I'll see you there in a sec." and with that I left. I burst through Tsunade's office door.

"Hey granny. I'm back." She looked at me pissed.

"Mizumii? what the hell?"

"Oh my gosh SOMEONE remembers me."

"Yes well you must wait for Naruto and Sakura to get here." Then Shuzune, Tsunade's secretary/assisstant, walked in.

"Naruto and Skura are here M' Lady."

"Bring them in." They came in and we talked for a bit. Then Shikamaru and Temari walked in.

"SHIKA! TEMARI!" I ran over and hugged them.

"Who the hell are you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shika... you don't remember me?" He thought a bit.

"MIZU! IS IT REALLY YOU!?"

"Yup. I went through another neko change."

"So, Mizumii. Shikamaru told me that you admitted you loved Gaara after you kissed on the cheek after the Sasuke retrieval mission. Is it true?" Temari was smirking as she was speaking. I blushed, no one else in that room knew.

"You like Gaara?" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"I don't 'like him'" I said

"She 'LOVES' him" Temari said. We left and started walking around the village. Naruto asked Shikamaru if Temari and him where dating. Then they went threw this whole, 'your the only genin' thing.

"And Gaara. What about Gaara?"

"He made kazekage" I started jumping up and down.

"That's the best! I can't wait to see him in his Kazekage clothes." I was so excited. Well, after a while me, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were got a mission.

"The Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki." My heart made a large thump and stopped beating. Gaara was in danger.

"H-how did they get him?" I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"He was beaten in battle." I almost fell to my knees and balled right there.

"Let's go. NOW!" I was out the door before anyone could say anything. I was at the village gates before anyone.

"Let's go people." I was not gonna let the love of my life die. We left, and after a while bumped into Temari. We told her what was going on and started for Suna again.

Naruto started tearing up as he started talking about how important it was to save Gaara and why he had such a strong bond with him. I was crying because I was scarred for his life. When someone said they wanted to stop, I snapped, then when Kakashi said we were, I stopped, without wanting to. I never slept and just wanted to get to Gaara.

We finally got to Suna and had to heal Kankuro. When we finally left to go to the Akastuki lair, I was off. We got slowed down by Itachi, ok, an imitation of Itachi.

We finnally got to the Akastuki lair and got in. I was in full pissed form. Black chakra and red eyes, only this was way more dangerous then usual. This guy that reminded me of Ino was SITTING on Gaara.

Naruto snapped first. I didn't snap, my black chakra disappeared, and my eyes went back to blue. And I fell to the ground, well, water, and tears started down my face.

"Gaara? Gaara. GAARA!" I was screaming his name through my tears. I put my hands on the water and cried harder. We were too late.


	21. Chapter 20

**Mizumii's POV**

Sakura, Chiyo, an old woman from Suna that had to come along and I walked into an open field. Naruto was standing over Gaara. Sakura walked over to try to heal him. But he was dead so there was nothing she could do.

"He's dead. There's nothing anyone can do." Chiyo said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto said, turning his upper body towards her, tears pouring down his face. Chiyo walked over to Gaara's lifeless body and started to do this medical thing. She was bringing Gaara back, but this killed her in the end.

Gaara sat up and looked around. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and Gaara seemed to snap out of his trance to look at him.

"N-naruto?" Gaara said.

"Yup. And there's someone here who really needs to see you." Naruto replied.

"Who?"

"Mizumii" After responding Naruto stepped out of the way, to show Gaara I was there. He was very handsome in his ninja clothes. He looked at me for a bit, then, SMILED!

HE SMILED! AT ME!

Naruto motioned me to come over. I didn't just come, I ran tackled Gaara to the ground and kissed him, right on the lips. When I pulled my lips from his, he was blushing, I was too, but anyway.

"You changed a lot Mizumii."

"Kemonomimi Change, it's evil because no one but Tsunade knew who I was and Naruto told you"

"So, what was with that kiss?" My blush went around the color of his hair.

"B-b-because I w-was worried and I was h-happy you came back. Granny Chiyo didn't though." I looked at her lifeless body.

"She brought you back, but at a price"

"Well I'm glad she did, because now, I can do this." Gaara grabbed my chin and brought my face up to look at him, then he kissed my lips gently, yet with extreme passion. It took my a second to react. My hands grabbed some of his clothing and pulled him and me deeper into the kiss. When we broke I heard Temari yell.

"FINALLY YOU TWO HOOK UP! YOU'VE BEEN KILLING ME WITH THIS NOT KNOWING THIS FOR 2 YEARS!" I looked over then back to Gaara.

"Well, do you wanna be my girlfriend Mizumii?" Gaara asked.

"You just spoke the contract that's gonna bind you to me forever. Yes" I said and kissed him again. We were making out until the other Sand Ninja came, so we could watch fireworks, I was in Gaara's arms the whole time.


	22. Chapter 21

**Mizumii's POV**

We went back to Suna and got to be put on the news. I blew off the camera. I didn't care. People all over the world would see me, and no one would care because of what I am.

"Are your ears and tail real or fake?" The reporter asked, I looked at him, remembering that the other reason was, that I was camera shy. I began to act like Hinata when she's around Naruto.

"Th-they're real. I-I'm a Bunny Kemonomimi." I felt so scared and stupid.

"Mizumii, are you camera shy?" Naruto asked in a teasing voice.

"M-maybe a little bit." I confessed. Great.

"It's okay Mizu-chan. I'm here so there's nothing to be scared of" Gaara said in my ear, hugging me from behind. I blushed at his little nickname for me.

"Well well. Does the Kazekage have a girlfriend?" Since Gaara was with me my shyness melted away.

"You bet'cha" I said and turned and kissed him on the cheek. Making Gaara blush.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"A few hours" I said with a sweat drop.

"How long have you known each other?

"Since the week before we took the chunin exams" Was my answer.

"How long have you loved each other?" I went red.

"Well, I've loved Mizu-chan since I first saw her." I blushed harder.

"I fell for Gaara when I heard his voice, it hypnotized me. When I saw him it was confirmed. But I realized I loved him after the retrieval mission he came and helped us with. More like the day after." I said blushing even harder.

"I realized my love for Mizu-chan at the same time. She ran up while I was walking away from the gates spun me around and kissed my cheek. I knew I loved her right then."

"So, you two ever go on a date before?"

"Well, I guess two. We went out for lunch, which is when we had our first kiss because of a stupid ramen noodle. Then the same day, well it was night time by then but anyway, we went to supper, an arcade, then we changed into some dressy clothes and went on a walk in the park, I sang a song, then we went to my estate to show him something, then we went to the mall in my estate, then the cemetery. Then at the end of the night he ended up spending the night in my room with me. NOTHING HAPPENED THOUGH! I just accidentally walked in on him changing." I said. It was the best two dates I've ever been on... the ONLY two dates I've ever been on.

"I'm surprised I still remember" Gaara said, pulling me closer.

"Wow, sounds like you two have a strong love. Well how did you respond when you found out the Kazekage went missing?"

"I didn't wanna stop and was determined to kill whoever laid their hands on him."

"So you live in Konaha he lives in Suna. How is this gonna work." Me and Gaara froze. We never thought of that.


	23. Chapter 22

**Mizumii's POV**

I couldn't get it out of my head. It's been 10 minutes after the news crew left and that question was still stuck in my head. What were me and Gaara going to do since we lived in different lands?

I couldn't leave because I'm a leaf Ninja and my village needs me. And Gaara couldn't leave because he's the Kazekage and his LAND needed him. This was really gonna put a strain on the relationship.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

"So it looks like the little bunny has an issue with having her new boyfriend. Long distance never lasts you know. Looks like you'd have better luck just not even loving him. How would you two see each other? He's always busy, and you'd just get in his way all the time." I turned to see that little short brown hair chick that had a crush on Gaara. I didn't care but she was beginning to piss me off.

"We'll find a way. And don't say anything about the 'its not gonna work' thing, because it will." I snapped back. Her name was Matsuri and she was pissed that Gaara was dating me and not her.

"Well when your gone, I'll just have to steal him from you, which shouldn't be hard because you two will barely see each other, if you see each other at all." She was pushing my buttons. When Gaara was around she was an angel, and around everyone else she was to, but if it was just me and her, she was the bitchiest.

"You really think he'll leave me for you. I highly doubt it." I wasn't gonna let her think she'd won.

"Well, he will. Because he doesn't wanna date a bitch like you"

"Thank you. I know I'm a bitch, and proud of that fact too" I was called bitch and every time I felt like I had accomplished something.

"You're such a whore. A c*nt. A slut, A hoe. I don't even know how Gaara could love such a monster. Who wants to love a kemonomimi? They're filthy half-breeds that shouldn't even exist. They just waste space and oxygen. I heard your clan got wiped out. I'm glad. It means that the world has less screw-ups taking up its population. You're all gonna die out soon enough, then we won't have to deal with you filthy kemonomimis." That was it! She was gonna die and she was gonna die NOW! She insulted me, she insulted my species, but worst of all, SHE INSULTED MY FAMILY!

My hands rammed to the ground, indenting the floor. My canines grew huge, even though bunnies didn't have canines. My eyes went blood red, my black chakra mixed with white and had red swirls in it. My nails grew claw-like. I was pissed, I became the one thing I never wanted to become. A blood-thirsty killer. I have never snapped like this before. A looked at her, she smirked.

I lunged and nipped her leg, making her fall. Silver tears ran down my face. I cut her body everywhere there was skin, making her bleed, and scream.

Gaara ran in as I lunged at her throat,determined to rip it open. Gaara stepped in front of her, and I stopped.

I went back to normal as Gaara cradled a crying Matsuri. He glared at me.

"What the hell Mizumii? What is wrong with you?" I knew that he wasn't gonna believe the truth.

"She just attacked for no reason. She knew I had feelings for you, which is why she wanted you. She even told me that. I turned the corner and she attacked me" Matsuri lied. I just stood there, staring at the floor, crying.

"Why are you crying you blood thirsty beast. Get out of here, I don't want to see your face again." I starred at Gaara.

"B-but Ga-"

"GET OUT OF MY LAND! NOW!' Gaara yelled at me, felling hurt. I looked at him. Then ran out, I could sense the smirk on Matsuri's face. She continued to fake cry into Gaara's chest. Temari saw me and tried to ask what was wrong, but i just kept running.

I ran all the way to the leaf village, non stop. I ran into Kiba's house, not bothering to knock, and fell to my knees at the door.

"Who the- MIZUMII! What's wrong?" Kiba was worried. I told him everything. He looked at me and started to cradle me as I cried.

"I just lost the love of my life, because I let a bitch get to me." I couldn't stop crying. Matsuri won.


	24. Chapter 23

**Mizumii's POV**

I told the Hokage what happened before Gaara could tell her what Matsui said. I told her what Gaara could say to get me in trouble in my own land.

"Oh my, now that's an issue." Tsunade said.

"If you meet her you won't believe me. She acts all cute and cuddly and nice. But you know I don't snap for no reason."

"I feel your pain. I also lost the love of my life, only mine died." I looked at her. Tears still dripping off my cheeks, my blue eyes red because of how hard I'd been crying. A few days later, the others came back, with Temari. She walked up to me and smacked me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD DO SUCH A THING TO GAARA! YOU SLUT!" I knew she believed Matsuri and Gaara, so she'd never listen to me.

"I never thought you could be that low Mizumii" Naruto said, shaking his head as he looked at the ground.

"I'm not even gonna try to make you understand. You wouldn't believe me anyway." I turned around to walk away when Kiba came around the corner.

"Mizumii! What happened to your face?" There was a perfect hand print on my face.

"It doesn't matter" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Yes it does. You had your heart ripped out of your chest. It matters to me." Kiba wasn't gonna drop it.

"What do you mean had her heart ripped out of her chest?! She ripped Gaara's heart out. Matsuri told us everything." Temari said.

"Mizumii told me her side, and I believe her. She would never snap at someone for no reason. She loved Gaara right to death. And she let a little skank get to her." Kiba was defending me, standing up for me. I felt a spark of joy, which disappeared when I heard the mono-toned tenor voice say:

"Don't call my girlfriend a skank" I turned and there was Gaara, Matsuri standing beside him. I turned to run when Akamaru stepped in my way.

"Great, I'm surrounded by people who think that kemonomimis should be extinct. Great." I turned around, Akamaru put his guard down and I bolted, I was gonna do it, I had to do it. To heal my broken heart.

I left it in the Hokage's mailbox, knowing she wouldn't get to it till my work was down. I walked into the middle of my estate. The bunnies did there last little statue of letters.

"Sandy, Bloody, and Cookie Sweet" I read. Tears ran down my face as i sang. When I was done singing 'Love Story' for the last time, I held up the vial.

It was poison, the one thing kemonomimis couldn't handle. I popped the cover off and held it to my lips, about to end my life forever, when I heard a voice.

"Mizumii where are yo- MIZUMII!" It was Kiba. I looked at him, then at the vial.

"Mizumii, what are you doing?" Kiba tried to hit the vial away, but I held it so that he couldn't spill a drop of it.

"I can't live like this Onii-sama. I just can't." I said looking at him, tears streaming down my face.

"Mizumii, he's not worth it. You'll find someone else"

"KIBA HE WAS THE ONLY PERSON I WANTED TO SPEND MY LIFE WITH! HE'S THE ONLY PERSON I WANT TO SPEND MY LIFE WITH! HE WAS THE FIRST PERSON I FELL IN LOVE WITH! He's the only one that I will love. But I ruined it. And I won't be able to love another man ever again. I already know. Kemonomimis have the ability to sense the one they have to spend the rest of their life with remember. And Gaara was mine." I said starring at the houses around me. I saw something I never wanted to see. Matsuri.


	25. Chapter 24

**Mizumii's POV**

There she was. The bitch that ruined my life. She needed to die, but Gaara would never forgive the leaf if I did.

"Well well. Looks like it's a kemonomimi lover. How disgusting." Matsuri was insulting Kiba, but I kept my rage in check.

"I thought you were sweet and kind around everyone but Mizumii" Kiba said, starring at her.

"Well, you called me a skank, and no one will believe you, they didn't even believe Mizumii. And I got what I want. Now I came to watch how you react when I tell you that I'm dating Gaara. And we are very happy together." She was trying to make me attack her! Matsuri wanted me to make Gaara think she was always right. I wasn't gonna let that happen. And I don't want her in my house.

"Get out of my estate Matsuri." I said through clenched teeth.

"No, I don't think I will. I wanna make sure you know how Gaara's and my life will go. After 1 year he'll propose, then a month after that we'll get married. Then we'll have HUMAN kids and grow old and die together. Perfectly happy that he left you and that I was trying to make you NOT commit suicide." Matsuri said this, not noticing the ANBU and Lady Tsunade. I did though.

"So your gonna make me not commit suicide?" I asked.

"No, I'm gonna kill you and make it look like a suicide" She said this smiling. "Then I'll kill that little neko lover." I smiled.

"You are now probably the most hated among Konaha's ANBU and Hokage" I said. She noticed them finally.

"Shit" she said, I saw one of the ANBU with a camera, recording everything.

"Oh well, I don't care. Gaara will never believe them. Because if they hurt me, he'll declare war. And I'll still win. You fell for my trap more then once. Gaara's mine now, and there's nothing you can do about it, you filthy half-breed. And I'll be sure to spit upon you and your deceased clan's graves. Kemonomimis will be extinct when I'm done, starting with your filthy family." I was gonna kill her now. I went to the form I was n the first time she made me snap. Only I grew in size, ever so slightly.

"You're gonna die now" I said, not in my usual voice, but in a deep, blood-thirsty one. This scared her.

I did the same tactic I did before, and when she screamed I smelled the oh so very small amount of sand coming to her aid. I stopped the sand. And turned towards Gaara. When I did, my hair and fur turned gold. The bunny nekos most dangerous form. True Bat.

I was gonna kill the bitch, then I was gonna drink the poison I had. In this form the poison was most effective. I clawed Matsuri's throat, then drank all the contents in the vial.

Everything went black.


	26. Chapter 25

**Mizumii's POV**

I woke up in the hospital. I wasn't supposed to be here, I drank poison, but Tsunade must have removed it from my system. I looked over to the bed side table to see a vase full of beautiful black and red roses. There was a note attached to the only pink rose.

_'Mizumii_

_I'm sorry I left you for Matsuri. I should've let you tell your side of the story before I yelled at you. Kiba told me all about the neko and their love issue, and I was hoping that you could meet me in the Hokage's office when you get better._

_Talk to you later_

_Gaara'_

Gaara sent me roses?! I felt all the pain I felt lift away. I hopped out of bed and changed, no one was gonna stop me from seeing my one true love. I snuck out of the hospital by jumping out my window, which was on the top floor.

I got to the Hokage's office and walked in, Gaara was talking to Tsunade.

"Mizumii, we were just talking about you, you are not in trouble, you were just defending yourself and-"

"Your Onii-sama." I turned and behind the door was Kiba. He looked so cute now that I could see him with clear eyes.

"Hey Onii-sama" I said hugging him.

"Hey Onee-chan" He replied hugging me back.

"As I was saying, you're in no trouble, you just have to spend one month in Suna. Kiba will be accompany you while you're there." Tsunade finished. My eyes grew wide.

"And" Gaara stood up, walked over to me, and kissed me. "I want my Mizu-chan back. If I'm worthy enough for you." Gaara was asking if I'd forgive him and take him back. Time to tease.

"No, I don't think I will." I said moving my head to the right, hands on my hips, eyes closed. Then I smirked. I tackled Gaara to the floor and started to kiss him viciously. I got my Gaara back and wasn't gonna let the moment go to waste. Kiba walked over, took a pic and walked over to the album Ino told the Hokage to leave in her office so that she wouldn't lose it in the flower shop.

When Kiba finally pried me off Gaara, the only thing Gaara could taste, was me. I smiled and asked when we were leaving.

"Tomorrow, in the Kazekage's carriage." I giggled after Tsunade finished.

"Do I need to go pack my things?" I asked.

"While you were out I had the ANBU along with Gaara get your things, and Gaara found something shocking."

"You have Shukaku in a bottle. Why?" Gaara looked at me, his face emotionless, his eyes begging me to give him his demon back.

"I made a deal with Shukaku you know. He said that if I put him back into your body, he'll only come out when you want him to. so that you can sleep." I said, looking at Gaaa's longing eyes sparkle with joy.

"I'm fine with that."

"Good" I said that and rammed the bottle onto his lips.

"Drink him in and I'll seal him in you." Gaara did as he was told and I sealed the demon in him once more.

"There, all better" I said and stood up.

**-next day-**

We were in Gaara's carriage, me, Kiba, and Gaara. We had already left the village and were going to go till we made in to Suna.

I was really excited. Kiba was to because Akamaru fit in the carriage and there was still room for everyone and then some. I laughed as Akamaru put his paw on Kiba's head, pushing it into the floor of the carriage.

"Go pee, and then jump back in okay" i said. Akamaru looked at me.

*Thank-you* he said and jumped out of the carriage. I was leaning against Gaara when I felt something rubbing my inner leg. It was Gaara!

He was getting a little bit frisky. I giggled.

The carriage stopped. I looked out to see-

**CLIFFHANGER! =)**


	27. Chapter 26

**Mizumii's POV**

TEMARI! She ran to the carriage and jumped in.

"i'm not walking all the way to Suna when I can ride in a carriage' She said, smiling. She hugged me and heard a low growl. Gaara pulled me away and onto his lap, like a little kid and their teddy bear that some other kid wants to play with. and he actually said:

"Mine" I giggled while Temari and Kiba laughed there asses off. I felt something under my butt and stopped. I hopped up and yelped, the others starring at me.

"GAARA! IF YOUR GONNA GET HARD DON'T PULL ME ON YOUR LAP!" I said, blushing. Gaara blushed and told me not to say that, and that he didn't have one.

_'Anymore' _I thought in my head, and sat down next to him, leaning against him again. I felt something rubbing my ass, and knew that Gaara was getting frisky again. I let it slide, until his hand went up my skirt.

"Gaara-kun" I whispered.

"Yeah Mizu-chan" he whispered back.

"Keep your hands to yourself" I whispered as I grab his hand and threw it back at him. He looked at me and pouted.

"We aren't alone, maybe later, but not right off. We just started dating, wait a while before we do THAT. ok" I whispered back, a little seductively.

"Okay" He replied. I kissed him on the cheek and rolled so that my head was on his chest, and snuggled into it. He looked down and pulled on my tie, curiously. It came off and he discovered that I don't button my shirt, the tie IS the fastener.

He starred at my breast, blushing, and getting hard. I didn't notice, because I was half way asleep, but Temari and Kiba did.

"GAARA! STOP STARRING AT HER CHEST!" They yelled in unison. Gaara didn't seem to hear them, and bent down to get a better look. I changed position and Gaara got a face full of my breast. I woke up and saw Gaara, face first, in my chest.

I went red then noticed the bulge in his pants...robe. This wasn't gonna be good. I pulled back, screaming because I was embarrassed, covering myself.

"I-I'm sorry Mizu-chan. I really am." Gaara said. I looked into his eyes, and did the first thing that came to mind, grabbed the tie and put it back on. I looked at him and said:

"Temari, can I tease him?" I looked at Temari to see her nod her head, confused. "Good" I smirked when I looked at Gaara. I got close to him, my face centimeters from his, my hair draping over my shoulders. I let my hand brush him when it went up to his chest.

I kept kissing his cheek and neck, teasing him.

"Stop teasing me Mizu-chan"Gaara moaned. I smiled.

"Okay" I said as I bounced up, smiling.

"Huh?" Gaara looked at me, a little sad.

"I told you I'm not gonna for a while, that was payback for taking my tie off and starring." I said.

"Bitch"

"I know, but I'm a sexy bitch." I said, putting a hand on my hip and a hand behind my head.

"True" Gaara said as he pulled me in and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back, passionately. I sat on his lap and put my hands around his neck. We broke for air and I told him I was going to go to bed.

"Why?" He said, complaining that I stopped kissing him.

"I'm tired, I'm healed and okay, but that poison still has an effect on my chakra. Making me weak. I need to sleep the poison off. Last night didn't effect the affect the poison had on me. It take 48 hours until the poisons affect, if a kemonomimi manages to live, to be able to be worn off."I explained as I curled up in a ball and made my ears curl into buns. Gaara yawned and laid down behind me, covering us with a blanket, as he went to sleep with me.


	28. Chapter 27

**Mizumii's POV**

The carriage bounced as it came to a quick halt. I sat up, Gaara's lap as my pillow, instead of the pillow like floor.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." Kiba said, smirking at my bed head. I grabbed my brush out of my bag and started brushing it.

"How long was I out?" I asked, still bushing my hair.

"Two days." Gaara responded as I took out my fur comb and brushed my ears.

"Gaara was freaking out because you wouldn't wake up. He thought that some of the poison was still in your system and that it killed you" Temari replied.

"Uh" I said looking in my bag.

"What are you looking for Mizu-chan?" Gaara asked, starring as my bunny tail wiggled.

"Kiba? Did the leaf ANBU pack my tail fluffer?"

"No, I did though, I went back before we left to see if they forgot anything, and they forgot a lot of the stuff you NEED to survive in a desert climate. They didn't even go to the room in your house labeled 'Desert Survival Items'." Kiba responded, handing me my tail fluffer.

"Doesn't surprise me. They did the same thing went my grandmama had to go to the Mist village. The ANBU are truly stupid because they know I have that room in my house. I can't say that about Gaara cause he's only been in the living room, dining room, Kitchen, the children's hallway, and my room." I replied as my tail finished being fluffed. I admired it's fluffiness as I wiggled it.

"There. All prepped and ready for the day... Kiba hand me my Desert Survival Kit please"

"Sure thing" Kiba said as he grabbed a huge sandy colored kit that had a plus sign and 'Desert Survival Kit' on it.

"Is everything in there?" I asked.

"Yes" Kiba said as I opened it. I took out a bottle and gently applied it to my ears and tail. I took the little curtain in there and a bag.

I changed and when I opened the curtain and put it back, My ears were the color of the sand in Suna, and I was wearing a pink skirt and a black tank top. I had my black ninja shoes on and my Leaf headband was still under my skirt.

"What the?" Gaara and Temari asked in unison.

"That stuff she put on her ears and tail, was a type of adjustment gel. It helped her go from a summer kemonomimi, to a sand kemonomimi. All nekos use it because it helps them changed straight to the neko form it helps them go to, with out having to deal with the sheading. There's also another bottle in there for when we get back to Kohoha." Kiba explained, he knew all this because when he came over to visit before I showed him all the rooms.

"And the outfit?"

"That's just what the girls were in deserts, the guys wear blue shorts and a black T-shirt." Kiba said "The outfit is different for each land, and so is the ear and tail color. A kemonomimis natural ear and tail color is what it is as a summer kemonomimi." Kiba could go on for hours, because this was the one thing he knew and understood that Shikmaru didn't.

"You don't have to tell them everything about my species you know. It's in the Kazekage's library if they want to know more about my species." I said before he got to the why are breast are always soft.

"Awww, but I was just to the reason-" Kiba was cut off by Gaara

"Why is your chest so soft?" Gaara was a very curious boyfriend.

"Well they have been since she was 10. It's a sign that she can mate." Kiba said. I slapped him.

"Don't go getting any ideas either." I warned Gaara. He was smirking.

"Ruin my fun" He said, pouting. Temari and I laughed because he was 15, the Kazekage, and pouting. We stepped out of the carriage and to my luck their was a crowd of kids.

When Gaara stepped out a sudden wind came and blew my skirt up, showing my black panties with red lace. I pulled my skirt down and the wind stopped.

"Temari, the next time you wanna make me blush do it when there are no kids are around! And if you do, make the wind blows even AFTER I pull my skirt down." I knew it was Temari, Because she got out the other side.

"Heehee" She said walking over, closing her fan and putting on her back.

"WOW! IT'S A BUNNY LADY!"One of the little girls said, she wanted me to pick her up so that she could play with my ears. I picked her up.

"And how old are you?" I asked in a sweet, gentle voice.

"I'm 4" She said proudly.

"And what's your name?" She stopped and looked at the ground.

"Mamible" She said. All the other kids started laughing at her.

"Her names Mami. She knows how to say it correctly, but I don't know why she said that." Gaara said.

"I think I know." I put Mami down and walked to the group of kids, laughing hysterically.

"Who told her to say her name was Mamible?" I asked, very nicely.

"We did" The boys said. I looked at them and asked them to separate from the girls. They did as they were told.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, still very nicely.

"Because she keeps saying she a kemonomimi. But she doesn't have any ears. No one sees her Parents." I turned towards her. My eyes envious, and sad for her. I walked over and picked up the 4 year old, who was now crying.

"And what kind of kemonomimis are your parents?" I asked.

"Doggies" She said. My heart skipped a beat. Just like dad.

"Well you're one of the best kemonomimi's there is. Doggie nekos are very loyal and very trustworthy. They are the most valued by other humans because of how gentle they can be. Doggie kemonomimis are also one kemonomimiof the strongest." I told her. Her face lit up.

"How long have you been four?" I asked.

"I'm turning 5 tomorrow" She said.

"I'll be there. 5 for a kemonomimi is the day they get their ears and tails. There's usually supposed to be a big celebration for a neko when they get their ears and tails." I looked at her then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Mami asked.

"I never got one because of my kemonomimi type. Bunnies are the most feared of kemonomimis. So my clan never held one for me." I said then lit up. "But that's okay because I held my own." I looked at Gaara.

"Where does she live?" i asked.

"She lives right there." He pointed to a little house near the entrance to the village.

"I'm goin' in" I said, and walked to the door. When someone answered they saw their daughter, playing with my ears.

"Oh my, Mami, you shouldn't go near her. She's a bad lady." Her father said, it was all to familiar to hear that from other kemonomimis.

"Excuse me sir, but I heard that your daughter was turning 5 tomorrow. Is it okay if I hold the 'Kemonomimi Celebration' for her?" I saw his ears were, in fact, dog ears.

"I don't want a Rabbit to have anything to do with my daughter. You are the filthiest of kemonomimi types and I don't want you to poison my daughter with your stupid ideas or thoughts. She'll have birthday like any other. Now put my daughter down and never go near her again. Mami, stop playing with her ears." Her father hit me hard emotionally.

I let the tears run down my face, I put his daughter down, turned and left. I turned back at him. HE WAS HITTING HIS DAUGHTER! He was hitting her with a broom, the broom handle!

I felt the rage in me grow, and Gaara, Kiba, and Temari knew that it was. I walked back over grabbed the broom before it could hit the poor girl again, and picked her up.

"What kind of dog kemonomimi are you. Your type is supposed to be kind to children, not beat their young. That's the bears way. Not the dogs." Mami's mother came to the door, she was also a dog kemonomimi.

"So what. I don't care. She's gonna be a disappointment like her brother." I looked at her.

"And what was her brother?"

"A dog, but a shitty one at that." I saw a figure, slumping around inside. I pushed past the parents to see a deformed dog kemonomimi. It was because of the beatings he had gotten. I held him, he could now walk and be a normal dog kemonomimi. He thanked me and told me his name was Miky. I gave him his sister.

"Did you hold the ceremony for him?"

"Yes"

"And were you not pleased with the results"

"Yes we were pleased"

"Then why" I was gonna be pissed if they gave me the wrong reason.

"Because he can't act like one. He asks more like a puppy then a dog" His mother said. I was pissed. Gaara was standing at the door the whole time.

"Kazekage-sama?!" Mami and Miky said. There parents turned.

"Kazekage-sama? What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

"Making sure my girlfriend doesn't do anything she'll regret." I looked at the dog kemonomimi parents, then smiled.

"I know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna see if the whole village will hold the 'Kemonomimi Celebration' for Mami." I said.

"That's a good idea Mizu-chan" Gaara said. "We will hold it tomorrow. I'll start the plans immediately. Bring Mami and Miky to my office so that I can get everything right." I looked at the parents.

"When a kemonomimi is young, they act like the child of the kemonomimi type they should be, not like a full grown one. Or have you forgotten that." The parents looked at each other and the mother started crying.

"I forgot" She said and the father replied the same. They hugged their children and said I could take them to Gaara's office, if they could come too.

"I'm fine with that." Gaara said. Then looked at me for approval.

"Gaara-kun. You're blocking the way out of the house." I said smiling. He moved and we headed out. I was gonna give Mami the best 'Kemonomimi Celebration' ever.

**Sorry if Mami's parent's hit a sore spot... But hey! KEMONOMIMI CELEBRATION! =)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Mizumii's POV**

We planned Mami's kemonomimi celebration. She wanted a princess theme which was normal for girl kemonomimis. I took her to make her dress and crown. Se wanted a pink dress with a silver tiara. We finished everything and I smiled.

**-next day-**

I went out to see how decorating was going. All the kids that would ruin it were current stuck it their houses until the celebration. Gaara allowed us to go nuts and I did just that. The village looked like a little girls paradise.

I helped out with some of the decorating and got the stage set up just right with a throne in the middle. Mami would sit there when it all happened. Te celebration would start at noon and stop at 6 at night.

"So Mizu-chan?" I turned to Gaara as we got ready for the celebration.

"Yes Gaara?"

"You said you celebrated your kemonomimi Celebration on your own?" I frowned a little.

"Yeah. Something was going on so we were going to hold it the next day after my type had been confirmed. Once the ears and tail came, it was cancelled, so I headed to out into the woods and celebrated it on my own. It was lonely yeah but what can I say. It was kind of fun playing with the bunnies. They did great acting like everyone in the clan." I smiled again as Gaara came over and kissed me.

At noon the celebration began. Everyone was in the streets partying. This continued until 5. That was when Mami was going to be presented. I stood on the stage next to Gaara as Mami was escorted up to the stage by her parents.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Suna! I would like to present to you Mami!" Everyone clapped, some halfheartedly, but what could you expect from people who had to celebrate a 5 year old. "She is the daughter of two dog kemonomimis with an older brother who is also a dog kemonomimi. We are gathered here to celebrate her kemonomimi coming of age, where everyone finds out what type of kemonomimi she is." Mami clapped happily. Gaara and I sang a song for her and then it was almost time.

The clock chimed 6 and Mami began to glow. Her eyes went from blue to orange, and her hair from brown to pink, with matching dog ears and tail. Mami had become a dog kemonomimi like her parents. Everyone cheered again as the celebration ended. Gaara came up behind me.

"You did a good thing Mizu-chan." I smiled.

**Okay, so this isn't exactly like the first version because I had to redo it. But I think it works =)**


	30. Chapter 29

_**Violence warnings.**_

**Mizumii's POV**

_*dreaming*_

_I was standing there, paralyzed. Itachi Uchiha had pressed a pressure point on my neck and made it so that I couldn't move._

_I stood there, watching him slowly tearing the ears and tails off the bear kemonomimi's, shoving swords in the backs off the fox kemonomimi's, drowning cat kemonomimi's with water styled justu's, grabbing dog kemonomimi's and stabbing them in the middle of the head._

_My parents were last, and the most cruelly killed. He made sure I was in pure terror before he skinned them. ALIVE! They were screaming for help and looking at me, eyes pleading to stop him. All I could do was watch, tears running down I face._

_"MIZUMII!" They screamed. The only thing I could do was speak._

_"Mommy, Daddy. I can't move. I'm sorry. Itachi please, stop. Why are you doing this?" I said/cried/ yelled. He smirked._

_"I want you to feel a worse pain then my brother, for you are an ugly monster." He said, "And so is your clan" I snapped, and my parents watched, my chakra turned black, my eyes blood red. They smiled slightly, that was the first time they smiled at me in year._

_"Avenge our clans death Mizumii, our beautiful daughter" They said, then they took there last breathes. I saw their bodies cripple to the ground. I beat the hell outta Itachi before he slunk away and I changed back and ran up to my parents._

_"Mommy? Daddy? please wake up. Mommy? Daddy? MOMMY!? DADDY!? DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!" I cried. They were gone, and I was alone._

_*DREAMS END!*_

I sat up, screaming.

"NO MOMMY! DADDY!" I was in a cold sweat and Gaara looked at me, worry in his eyes.

"Mizu-chan? Are you okay?" He was holding me close as I cried into his chest.

"I just dreamt about the murder of my clan. It was horrible experiencing it the first time." I was still crying. Temari, Kankuro, and Kiba walked in.

"Please tell me you didn't." Kiba said, looking at me with eyes that said 'not that dream'. I looked at him, eyes puffy, ears so low that if they were any lower they would be on the floor, falling off my head.

"That's why you screamed mommy and daddy" Kiba looked at the floor, fists clenched. He was the only one how knew all the details. Konahamaru may have seen the bodies and everything, but wasn't informed on the details. The 3rd Hokage wasn't even filled in on the details.

"Why did she scream mommy and daddy though? Isn't that a little babyish?" Kankuro asked. I stood up, walked over to him, slapped him as hard as I could with out breaking his neck or killing him, and bitched him out.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION MY PARENTS WERE THE WORLD TO ME AND THAT DAMN BASTARD ITACHI UCHIHA TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME! YOU WANNA SAY CALLING THEM THAT IS BABYISH THEN I'M A BABY! BUT DON'T TELL THAT TOO MY FACE! YOU DIDN'T HAVE YOUR FAMILY SLAUGHTERED AND NOT BE ABLE TO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! Try having your parent's SKINNED in front of you, and only being able to watch as they cried for you to help them. I NEVER wanted to relive that. I was only 12. And I couldn't even save them. You wanna know what happened, look in this note book me and Kiba wrote. I never wanted to forget the reason Itachi Uchiha needed to die. The last thing my parents told me was 'Avenge our clans death Mizumii, our beautiful daughter'. They've never called me beautiful since my ears and tail grew. They never smiled at me since before that. If you wanna say I'm a baby, give me a better reason then because I say Mommy and Daddy iNstead of Mum and Dad." I looked at the ground, then feel to my knees, crying harder then I ever had before. Gaara came over and hugged me as Temari read the notebook out loud. I cried harder as she read it.

Gaara's eyes grew as he heard it, Kiba bit his lip, Akamaru sat there, a sad look on his face, Kankuro on the brink of tears, and Temari leting the tears drip down her face. I stood up and saW Mami and Miky standing in the conner of the room, wide-eyed and shocked. There parents behind them.

"Oh my" Their mother said, looking at them, then me.

"I heard about that, if I would've known it was your clan, we never would've acted the way we did." I looked at Gaara.

"Can you all leave my bedroom please? I'd like to be alone with Mizumii." Gaara knew it was his duty to make me smile. They obeyed and left.

Gaara toke my head in his hands and kissed me, gently and caring. I kissed back, the tears and sadness melting away.

I looked into his eyes, they seemed to forget about the sadness I had and filled with lust and longing. I smirked.

"It's a miracle how your lips can make me forget about my clans death." I kissed him back, matching his lust. I was gonna make this the last best day in a neko could have, mating day. I looked at his eyes again and told him.

"We doing it, NOW!" I pushed him to the wall and kissed him rougher. He passed out next to me and covered us up, both of us panting really hard.

"I-love-you-Gaara" I said between pants.

"I-love-you-too-Mizumii" Gaara said between pants.

We were covered in sweat and other things from our love-making, but all I wanted right now was to be with Gaara.


	31. Chapter 30

**Mizumii's POV**

I woke up in Gaara's arms, naked. I sat up really quick. He was a very light sleeper since he usually didn't sleep.

"What's wrong Mizu-chan?" He asked, smirking slightly at the sight of my bare ass, along with my tail.

"I didn't dream about what happened last night right?"

"I sure as hell hope not. Because then I would've been to." Gaara smirked still.

"What's with that smirk?" I asked turning towards him. He got a slight nosebleed. I smirked this time.

"Gaara-kun?" I asked, getting on my hands and knees, making sure my breast bounced, a lot. His nosebleed got bigger. I started to lick the blood off his face, then hugged him.

"Are you trying to make me do it again?" Gaara grabbed my ass while he said this.

"No, just teasing" I smiled and stood up to stretch.

"I should take a shower." I said as I smelled then sweat, saliva, and other things covering my body.

"How about we save time and water and take one together." He smirked along with me. I got in the shower with Gaara, then he gently pushed me against the shower wall, lifting me up slightly.

"Do it and I'll never do it with you again." He looked at me, then put me back down, pouting as he turned around. I wrapped my arms around his waste.

"Gaara, maybe tonight or this afternoon. But I can barely feel my legs." His eyes seemed to sparkle.

"You are such a pervert." I said, turning the shower off.

"But I'm a sexy pervert."

"Got me there." I smiled and kissed him. We finished getting ready and we got downstairs, Kankuro and Temari smirking, Kiba looking slightly pissed.

"Good morning" I said.

"What she said." Gaara said after me.

"Well good morning darlings, did you have fun last night?" Temari asked.

"What are you t-talking about?" Gaara's and my faces put his hair to shame.

"You are very loud you know Mizumii." Kankuro informed. Shit they knew, not only that, they heard me.

"Tell me you two at least used a condom" Kiba growled. I knew we forgot something.

"SHIT!" I yelled. Gaara's eyes grew as he mentally slapped himself.

"YOU FORGOT THE CONDOM! WHAT IF YOU GET PREGNANT MIZUMII!" Kiba was infuriated.

"Kiba. Chill. I'll be fine. Besides, you know kemonomimi's only get pregnant when they want to." I said, sweat dropping.

"Really?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah" He smirked at the thought of never having to use a condom.

_'...great. My boyfriends a perv. Oh well'_ I thought.

"Well I need to get to my office. Mizu-chan would you like to accompany me?" Gaara asked.

"You know it!" We walked out, leaving Kiba feeling stupid and Temari and Kankuro dumbfounded.

I then remembered something. Gaara had fangirls. I saw the crowd of girls running towards us. I jumped in their way and they stopped short. Everyone in the sand village knew about Matsuri. Fangirls were scared of me.

"Just wait until you aren't around. Then we'll have Gaara's virginity." One of the fangirls said. I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Another one asked.

"You're a little late for that girls. His virginity is MINE BITCHES!" I said, a smile on my face.

"SLUT!" One of them said.

"You did not just go there" I said

"Oh yeah. I went there. AND BACK." She was sooo dead.

"Gaara-kun. Hold me back" I ordered. Gaara came to give me a hug from behind, then grabbed one of my breast. The fangirls gasped.

"Told ya. HE MINE BITCHES! TOUCH HIM AND DIE!" I was so rubbing it in their faces, enjoying their pain along with Gaara. Gaara and I left them staring in shock and horror as we continued to the Kage tower.


	32. Chapter 31

**Mizumii's POV**

Well, we got to the Kage tower and to Gaara's office. I was bored so I started getting him the papers he needed to sign,organizing his filing cabinets, and stuff Shizune did for Tsunade. I was working on a filing cabinet when my ear twitched. I heard something moving towards me. I was nervous.

I spun around to Gaara. He put his hands on either side of me and kissed me passionately. I didn't blush, I kissed him back. I could tell he was getting slightly frisky and pulled away.

"Gaara-kun, we can't. YOU have work to do. I'm only here to help you. We have to wait at least until Kiba calms down from last time. You can wait till then because I can." I was NOT gonna let Kiba get more pissed then he already was. I felt another presence in the room and saw a Gaara fangirl. I think her name was Chivaru, but I don't remember nor care.

"GAARA-KUN! I'M BACK FROM MY MONTH LONG MISSION!" She sang, which pissed me off. She jumped for him, and my ear grabbed her arm and threw her backwards.

"MINE!" I said, holding him like a teddy bear that I didn't want anyone else to play with.

"You wish bitch. Me and Gaara-kun are in LOVE!"

"BACK OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"

"HE'S NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"WANNA BET BITCH!"

"BRING IT ON SLUT!"

"Gaara-kun can I PLEASE kill her?" I was trying to sound as sweet as I could, which was REALLY hard.

"Can I at least feel you?" He was a perv.

"Sure Gaara-baby" I said with a smile. I turned towards the soon to be dead girl.

"Bitch going down" I said and my ear grabbed her around the throat.

"PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN!" I turned to see the feudal lord of the land of wind. Shit.

"Lord Kizukie!" Gaara said, bowing in respect. I did too, without releasing the slut.

"REMOVE YOUR HIDEOUS MONSTROUS EAR OF MY DAUGHTER YOU ABOMINATION!" He yelled. It hurt, bad. Being a kemonomimi meant having to deal with the horrible names that came with it. I removed my ear and she lunged for Gaara. Sand went up to his defense.

"GAARA-KUN!" She wailed.

"I didn't do that!" Gaara had a shock expression in his eyes. My already tan fur was beginning to grow sandier. I turned toward her.

"Hands off bitch. He's mine." And with that the sand dropped.

"YOU CAN CONTROL MY SAND MIZU-CHAN!?" Gaara was very shocked.

"After mating a kemonomimi can gain the powers of the one they mated with. I didn't do that just for the powers that came with it. I never did. I just remembered right now because she was trying to glomp you." I informed, glaring at the frightened girl on the ground.

"Lord Kazekage. Please get this, monster out of the country at once. If you must, execute her. I do not think you want her here trying to interfere with yours and my daughters love." The feudal lord was an ass.

"I told you I strongly HATE your daughter. And you will NOT talk about executing my girlfriend!" Gaara was not the slightest bit pleased.

"She is not your girlfriend!" The bitch on the floor said.

"I can prove you wrong." I said, walking over to Gaara's desk and sitting on it. Gaara watched me intently, wishing he could take me right now.

"Oh yeah. How?" She said, I knew she was that was Chivaru because she was one of Matsuri's drones.

"This" I said, and I looked at Gaara. I was pulling on my tie and he ran over and ripped it off as he pushed me onto the desk.

"I don't care if they see. I need you, NOW!" He said and he began to take my skirt off.

"STOP!" The feudal lord was becoming pissed.

"NO! I LOVE MIZU-CHAN TOO MUCH TO LET YOU OR YOUR HOOKER OF A DAUGHTER STOP ME FOR TAKING HER!" Gaara yelled as he slipped his hand up my shirt.

"I love you too Gaara-kun. Thanks for helping to prove that slut wrong. Now can you please get off? We can when we get home tonight, maybe"

"Fine" Gaara got off and I fixed myself. I turned and sat on the couch, Gaara shooing the others away. I fell asleep. I was tired from last night.

**I made Gaara a huge pervert in this story... insert excuse here... =)**


	33. Chapter 32

**Mizumii's POV**

I woke up in Gaara's office. It was dark out and Gaara was still working. I walked over to him and pressed my breast against him, ears playing with his hair.

"We have a festival tomorrow darling." I said. It was now August 4, my b-day was tomorrow.

"Your birthday?" Gaara asked. I smiled.

"Yup!" I said, kissing his cheek, giggling. I couldn't wait I had an amazing outfit. I liked the outfit a lot and knew that Gaara would too. I walked home and crashed on the couch.

I turned on the Play Station and started playing Crash Bandicoot I almost beat it, when Kiba accidentally turned the power off and there was no electricity in the house, I couldn't see and the darkness reminded me off being alone, and the night my clan died. Gaara heard my sniffles and brought the candle he had over and sat next to me.

"KIBA YOU DICK! I ALMOST BEAT CRASH BANDICOOT AND YOU TURNED THE DAMN POWER OFF! I HAVE TO START THAT ONE PART ALL OVER AGAIN ALONG WITH THE STUPID FIGHT I ALMOST FINISHED!" I yelled, not wanting Gaara to know I was scared.

"Shit you're here! I'm sorry Mizumii. I know how much you hate the dark!" Kiba yelled back.

Gaara cuddled me and kissed my cheek. I kissed him back and decided to go to bed.


	34. Chapter 33

**Gaara's POV**

It's Mizumii's B-day and she was very excited. I talked to her this morning and told her that a festival couldn't be held, but a party could. She seemed happy still. Her ears were very perked and I smiled. I loved her ears and tail.

We got to the warehouse were the party was to be. Mizumii wasn't there yet. Temari took the liberty to get her ready. I was eager to see her. I knew she'd look beautiful.

"Where the hell is she?" Kiba was getting very impatient. He always seemed to be that way with Mizumii.

"Temari does get a little, what's the word, crazy when it comes to helping Mizu-chan get ready for something." I sighed. Temari was probably trying to put her in heels. Mizu-chan HATED heels. I turned when the door opened. And I could've sworn a waterfall of blood was generating from my nose.

She was wearing a shirt that might of well been a long sleeved bra that tied in the front that was white with pink sleeves and a pink skirt that was way shorter then anyone else but I needed it to be, along with mid-thigh white socks and pink 3 inch heels.

She saw me and smiled, waving at me. I waved back, eyes wide. She skipped over, making her breast bounce, surprisingly not out of her top. And hugged me, her breast pressing against my chest.

"You gotta nose bleed!" She said and quickly cleaned it off my face.

"There! All better!" She smiled wide and I gave a small smile back. She walked over to the DJ and bitch slapped him.

"DAMN IT THERE'S NO MUSIC PLAYING! PLAY THE FUCKING MUSIC!" She yelled and then 'We are Rockstars' by Does it Offend You, Yeah? started playing. She jumped off the stage and started dancing. A lot of guys were staring at Mizumii and it pissed me off.

I heard this clicking sound and shot my eyes in the direction of it. Shit. It was a guy with a camera taking pics of MY girl. Oh no he doesn't. I walked over to Mizumii and told her. She looked at it and smirked.

"Wanna give them something to take pics for?" She asked, and started grinding against me. I looked at the guy with the camera, then smirked.

"Sure" I said and we started dirty dancing as 'Vibrate' by 'Petey Pabllo' started. We went till the end of the song, and the camera dude was loving it. Kiba, looked like he was gonna eat someone alive.

"GAARA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Kiba yelled.

"I was getting unwanted pics getting taken, so why not give them a reason too?" Mizumii said. "It was my idea anyway" she looked at me and smirked slightly . "Gaara-kun?"

"Yes Mizu-chan?"

"Can you sing me a song?"

"Only cause it's your birthday." I said and told the DJ. He nodded and I went to the mic.

"This is for the birthday girl. Love you Mizu-chan" I said and I started singing. I never thought I sang well, but it was for Mizumii, so I tried my best, alone, and sung 'Starstruck' by: 3OH!3

I finished and the crowd starred at me. Did I sing that bad? Mizumii jumped on the stage and tackle hugged me.

"YOU SING GREAT GAARA-KUN! I never heard you sing by yourself, The last time you sung was with me and you barely did sing. You sing great on your own baby!" She seemed very happy. I smiled.

"Thanks Mizu-chan. I'm glad you liked it" I said and kissed her gently. I loved Mizumii for a while now, and I wasn't sure if she'd like the necklace I got her. It was a heart with the August and January birthstones. Hers and my birthstones.

**Mizumii's POV**

I went over and opened the presents. Gaara pulled me to the side and gave me a rectangular box. I opened it to see a necklace with a heart on it with a peridot and garnet. I smiled and felt a tear run down my face. It was gorgeous.

I looked at Gaara and kissed him. His lips were still gentle. I loved them so. The party was done and everyone cleaned up. We got home and I cuddled into Gaara as we slept. Life was as it should be!


	35. Chapter 34

**Mizumii's POV**

I woke up to Gaara and smiled. It was 2 weeks after my b-day and I was leaving in 2 more. That thought depressed me, but at least I got to be with Gaara for a month. I was leaving August 24, a day after Temari's b-day. I smiled at the thought of her birthday party that I was gonna through.

Gaara was asleep and I smiled again. I kissed his cheek, waking him up. He looked at me and smiled.

"Morning Mizu-chan" he said

"Morning Gaara-kun" I responded. Temari made breakfast and we were eating happily. I was, as usual, talking. About NOTHING!

"Did you notice Akamaru doesn't fit on Kiba's head? 2 years ago he did, and now Kiba rides on him. Did you use a special food or something Kiba?" I always started something weird like that. Like yesterday I asked why Kankuro wore make-up.

"I have no clue Mizumii. I really don't. I think it's because he got a lot stronger and we might have used more food pills then my mom and sis did? I'm not sure. And yes, that is kinda weird how in 2 years we could switch places on who was the one being carried" Kiba answered. Well THIS conversation was actually getting me somewhere.

"Hey Gaara-kun? How can your gourd turn into sand if you need it too?" I was VERY curious about this. I loved sand so this helped me a lot.

"I think that Shukaku is the one that does that. I'm not sure. Speaking of sand" He smiled at me and all of a sudden sand was surrounding me.

"SAND!" I screamed and started to play with it. Gaara chuckled while everyone else sweat dropped. After the sand left I stood up, a determined look in my eyes.

"Yes Mizumii?" Temari asked.

"WE SHOULD HEAD TO THE OASIS." I said. I wanted to go swimming. We haven't this whole trip and we needed to do it NOW!

"I LIKE THAT IDEA!" Kiba said.

"THEN LET'S GO!" We all went upstairs to get in swimwear.

Temari had a white bikini that tied in the front of the top and the sides of the bottom, Kankuro had black trunks and a tropical shirt Gaara had red trunks and a tropical shirt, Kiba had swimming trunks with bones on them and I had a pink bikini that's like Temari's, only covering a little less.

I was so excited to get to the oasis. We got there and I jumped in the water, splashing everyone.

"HEY!" Kankuro yelled.

"Your getting in aren't you?"

"...damn" He got in and splashed me back.

"HEY DON'T LEAVE ME AND KIBA OUT!" Temari yelled as she Akamaru and Kiba jumped in too. Gaara slowly got in, since sand and water don't mix well. I looked at him and swam over, making sure I came up behind him.

"HEY GAARA-KUN!" I said, scaring him shitless.

"Don't scare me like that Mizumii!" he said back, I giggled. I swam back to the others.

"LET'S PLAY MARCO POLO!" I said.

"YEAH!" Kankuro, Temari and Kiba agreed.

"Sure" Gaara said, after getting used to it.

"Gaara have you ever played?"

"No, I watched my siblings though" I smirked.

"You get the honors of being Marco" I said. He pouted.

"Whatever." he closed his eyes. "Marco"

"Polo" everyone else said.

"Marco"

"Polo"

"Marco" Gaara was almost to me.

"Polo" Then he grabbed me.

"Got ya." he said, then opened his eyes and blushed, I already was blushing. His hand was on in between my breasts.

"I'M IT!" I said and he swam away. I closed my eyes "Marco"

"Polo"

"Marco"

"Polo"

"Marco"

"Polo" I reached out and grabbed something. I opened my eyes. I had grabbed Gaara's member, which became hard under my touch. We were both red.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU TWO GROPING EACH OTHER!" Kankuro yelled from his position.

"Well Gaara was just it so you're it now Kankuro" I said, blush going away.

"Damnit" he said and the game continued. He didn't get anyone for a while and we slowly crawled out, still saying polo after he said marco. We watched him keep on looking for people. After a while, like an hour he opened his eyes and glared.

"YOU GUYS CHEATED!" Kankuro yelled We all laughed at him.

"You're the idiot that didn't notice" I said, giggling.

"You guys are so mean to me" he said with anime tears.

"Whatever" Gaara said and we went home. We got there and I went to bed, after taking a shower with Gaara.


	36. Chapter 35

**Gaara's POV**

Well, it was time for breakfast and when we walked in the room Temari and Kankuro were sorta staring in disbelief. Kiba was glaring and if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"You two had sex." Kiba looked at me like he was gonna bite my head off.

"Kiba, I'm the one that forced it on him, he barely participated." Mizumii said.

"You woke me up with all of those moans" Kiba said. Kankuro was staring at Gaara and gasped.

"What?" Temari asked.

"GAARA WAS THE ONE MOANING! AND LOOK! HIS FACE IS TEAR STAINED! HE WAS CRYING!" Temari looked and gasped as well.

"Can we just eat?" I asked as they continued to stare at me and Mizumii. When we finished we left. My fan club had there daily run in with us, but Chivaru had to rub her breast against my chest. Mizumii had her ears around her neck in not even .5 seconds.

"GET YOUR DAMNED EARS OFF MY DAUGHTERS THROAT!" I turned to see Lord Kizukie and about 10 ANBU.

"Get her!" Lord Kizukie commanded, the ones from the village hesitated, while the others attacked. I stepped in the way. All the ANBU stopped.

"Lord Kazekage! Move out of their way! That beast is about to kill the love of your life and you're defending her?" Lord Kizukie was beginning to piss me off. I took out a kunai and cut Chivaru slightly. Lord Kizukie gasped.

"I hate your daughter with all of my being. Mizu-chan is NOT a beast. She's my girlfriend. Mizumii Ichimako is the love of my life. Not your hooker for a daughter. Now call off the ANBU. Mizumii is just protecting me from your daughter. And if I wasn't madly in love with Mizumii, she's here as punishment for killing a sand shinobi. We don't need a war against the land of fire. They've recovered from the attack 3 years ago. We were attacked no more than a month ago so our ranks are low. The land of fire could easily beat us in battle. We don't need that. And I will not wipe out an entire cla.. If you lay a finger on my beloved Mizumii, I will have no choice then to kill you. Now tell your daughter to lay off and Mizumii won't feel the need to kill her." And with that the ANBU backed off, Mizumii let Chivaru go, and Lord Kizukie left.

We got to the office to work. I was completely stressed so Mizumii gave me a back massage. I worked then we went home and went to bed.


	37. Chapter 36

**Mizumii's POV**

It was finally Temari's Birthday! I smiled as I got the party ready. It ain't going to be village wide she didn't want it to be. It was just going to be the ones in the house. The day went fine, Gaara headed to work with Temari and Kankuro while Kiba and I stayed home to decorate.

"You think she'll like our present?"

"She will if it gets here on time." He smiled as they continued. After a few hours I started making food and everything and as soon as I finished, they came home. The party started and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Temari headed for the door and opened it. She screamed. "Shikamaru?! What are you doing here?"

"Mizu and Kiba asked me to come." She came in with him and smiled.

"Thanks Kiba, Mizum." She came over and hugged me. I smiled back. I'm glad it made her happy. The night continued until everyone went to their rooms. Shikamaru was staying in Temari's room. I smiled as I changed into a night gown. Gaara came up behind me.

"You did a good thing Mizu-chan." I smiled.

"Thanks Gaara." I kissed him sweetly and then we went to bed.

**Yeah... Had to redo this one... It's REALLY short if you ask me... =)**


	38. Chapter 37

**Mizumii's POV**

I woke up and unrolled my ears. Gaara was still asleep so I went to get ready for the day. When I stepped out of the bathroom I saw Gaara was beginning to stir. I decided not to wake him up. I just walked over and kissed his cheek. Gaara opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good Morining Mizu-chan"

"Good Morning Gaara-kun" I kissed his lips sweetly and walked down stairs to wait for breakfast. Temari came down and she was a mess. She was limping and looked like she had a stick stuck up her ass. Then it hit me. I gasped.

"You didn't!" I said.

"We did. Shikamaru said since it was my b-day still last night he was gonna give me a special present. Yeah. It hurts to walk." I started laughing.

"Did he only do you in the ass?"

"Until the last 3 minutes" she winced as she sat down.

"I'll make breakfast." I said and started cooking. I saw something sparkle out of the corner of my eye. I looked at Temari and saw the diamond ring on her finger. I yelped.

"HE PROPOSED!" I yelled, sure that now Kankuro and Gaara where gonna kill Shikamaru.

"Y-yeah. Before we did it" Temari said with a blush.

"Congratz." I said with a huge smile. My tail wiggling and my ears perked.

"Umm. Yeah. About the wedding. Umm. Mizum? Do you think you could be my maid of honor?" Temari asked and was soon tackled to the floor in my special tackle hug.

"I'd love too!" I got off her and went to the stairs.

"YO LAZY ASSES! GET THE FUCK UP IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST! COME DOWN BEFORE THE FOOD GETS FUCKING COLD!" I yelled and walked and sat in my chair. I was leaving today with Kiba and Shika. I was sad. I didn't wanna go, but I had to. I sighed and my happy look went depressed.

"Aw. Mizum. What's wrong honey?" Temari asked giving me a comforting hug.

"I'm leaving today. I don't wanna leave." The boys came down stairs.

"What's wrong Mizu-chan?" Gaara asked and came over to me.

"I'm leaving today remember." We ate a quiet breakfast and then went with Gaara to the office. I sat in his chair and Chivaru came in.

"So Mizu-monster. You leaving today? That's a cryin' shame. You finally understand Gaara's my man."

**Gaara's POV**

"So Mizu-monster. You leaving today? That's a cryin' shame. You finally understand Gaara's my man." Chivaru had pushed far past her limit. I stood up and shooed her out. Then went over to Mizumii.

"Mizumii. I know this is going to make being apart difficult but" I got down on one knee. "Mizumii, will you marry me?" I took out a purple box and showed it to Mizumii. When I opened it there was a pure garnet wedding band with a peridot heart inside of the garnet stone. I saw tears fill her eyes. I was sure she was gonna turn me down. I began to withdraw the box when Mizumii tackle hugged me to the floor crying.

"Gaara-honey! I'd be honored to be your wife!" And with that she started kissing me. I was pinned to the floor, her legs where between mine, and her tongue was fighting mine for dominance.

Then it was all interrupted when Chivaru came back in. She gasped and told Mizumii to get off her man. I got up and grabbed Mizumii's hand and showed it to Chivaru.

"Sorry Chivaru. I'm engaged." And with that she left crying. Saying that it wasn't fair. We got back to the house and made the announcement. Temari and Mizumii made the wedding a double wedding, so we were gonna get married around February 5th.

Well. It was time for Mizumii to go and I could've sworn I started crying right in front of her. She kissed my tears away and left in the escort team I hired. I was looking forward to the next time I'd get to see her.

**-3 days later Mizumii's POV-**

We got back and I told all of my friends about the engagement. they were all happy for me. I couldn't wait to see Gaara again.


	39. Chapter 38

**Mizumii's POV**

Oh my gosh! The wedding is next week! And I still haven't found a dress! I'm so nervous. I want Gaara to be happy, I just really hope this double wedding works out.

I needed a wedding dress so me and Temari, since the wedding is in Konoha, are going to the Konoha Mall to buy dresses.

This was the one I choose was a slightly off-white strapeless ballgown styled dress with gloves that went half way up my upper arm and a veil. Temari was going to wear a slightly off-white top with straps that laid on the sides of the shoulders and a skirt that was midthigh Not necessarily a dress, but she likes it.

We then went to do everything else. I was so nervous.

**FF To the WEDDING!**

Oh my. It's time for the wedding!

I'm 100% nervous. kemonomimi's are usually calm, but those rules don't apply to Bunny kemonomimis. I'm gonna have a heart attack I'm so nervous. Well, at least Temari is here. That calms me alot.

I walked out with Temari and all the girls where in white dresses, but more form fitting. The boys where of corse all wearing tuxedos.I almost died when I saw Gaara. He looked great. I felt like I was gonna die.

I walked up with Temari to the alter. The dude started talking, and I could've sworn Shikamaru fell asleep because he was so bored.

"Does anyone object to either of these two weddings?" The preacher marrying dude said.

"WE DO!" Said all of the stupid Gaara fan girls. I turned my head in there direction and I walked over to them.

"Will you girls please SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU NEVER HAD A SAY TO BEGIN WITH!" I yelled then went back to the alter like nothing happened.

"Okay then" Then the marry preacher dude did his thing.

"I do" Said Temari.

"I do" said Shikamaru.

"I do" Said Gaara . I looked at the dude, then the Gaara fan girls, then Gaara.

"I do"

"Then, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you, Man and Wife, you may kiss the brides." The dude said and I kissed Gaara while Temari kissed Shikamaru. Then I grabbed Gaara's hand that had the ring, held it in the air, pointed to the ring.

"YO BITCHES! HANDS OFF HE'S MINE! TOUCH HIM AND DIE!" Gaara smiled and laughed softly. Then it was time for the after party

The guys stayed in there suits, but the girls changed into long matching black dresses. I changed into a white tank top, mid thigh lengthed brown skirt with matching mid thigh lengthed socks.

We ate the cake and did the rest of things. Then we went on our honeymoon!

**Honeymoon next chapter =)**


	40. Chapter 39

**Gaara's POV**

Me and Mizumii are finally together, and I missed her so much when she was gone. I can't wait for us to finally get back to having fun. She seemed to miss me too. She hasn't left my side, she actually seems, happy, like, happier then usual.

We decided to go out to dinner in the forest, because Mizumii wanted to see her bunny friends. We could have our fun too because they saw us the first time we did it.

Mizu-honey whistled and the rabbits came and started making someone's legs, like the first time. When they finished, it was a naked me. I felt arms around me and looked behind me to see Mizumii. I used my sand and made a naked her to go with the naked me. It was a very good resemblance of Mizumii too. Then she sat up and pouted.

"What's wrong Mizu-chan?" I asked.

"We have to go back to the hotel. Temari and Shikamaru are probably worried" She said

"Damnit. *sigh* okay, get dressed then and we'll go... where are our clothes?" Mizumii put her hand out and it started to glow with an orange light. We found our clothes, got dressed, thanked her bunny friends, and went back to the hotel.

**Mizumii's POV**

When we got into the room, Temari and Shika where in the shower. Having a double honeymoon wasn't bad, and the honeymoon sweet was HUGE! I decided to clean up in the other bathroom, along with a test.

I took the test and looked at it. It was a kemonomimi test, very rare, but not in this town. This was Nekogukure, and almost everyone was a kemonomimi. We where in the bunny kemonomimi sector. I have been in all of the sectors, and all the other kemonomimis wondered why the bunny kemonomimi sector was the best.

Well, the test was positive, just the result I wanted. I couldn't wait to tell Gaara, but I needed to wait a bit, I already told Temari my plan and what was gonna happen and all the other stuff, so she was waiting for the answer. when I got out Temari was right in front of my face.

"Well? WHAT IS THE RESULT!?" She asked, Gaara and Shikamaru looked over and lifted an eyebrow, they didn't know.

"What result?" Gaara asked. I glared.

"10."

"What does 10 mean?" Gaara asked.

"A shit ton." Temari said, looking happy, and shocked.

"How many?" she whispered.

"Twins" I said. She smiled.


	41. Chapter 40

**Mizumii's POV**

Temari and I decided to go shopping for baby clothes and told the boys to go visit the other sectors. We went into the store, in the middle of the city, and when to the baby store. Kemonomimis never knew what kind of kemonomimi baby they would have, so mother's always thought shopping for clothes was fun.

I on the other hand, wanted to shoot myself when I walked into the store. There where WAY to many things to choose from and NOTHING was over priced, that's a bad thing when Temari is with you. She'll want to buy everything if she has enough money. There's only one good thing about being a neko, you ALWAYS know the gender of the baby/babies before they even get settled on which gender they wanna be. Makes things a little easier.

I walked in and walked to the bunny kemonomimi helper person worker thing and asked if she could help.

"Of course, I'll help you. What you having?"

"Twins. A boy and a girl." I answered.

"Oh my. This is gonna be fun!" Only one good thing comes from this damned store. All the employees are female and they love helping soon to be mothers get clothes.

We walked over to the boys clothes and I was automatically in love with a black pj set with little stars on it. It was for rabbits when something hit me. Literally. I was hit in the head with something hard. I looked up to see Temari's fan.

"DAMN IT TEMARI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Look down." I did, and to my surprise, there was a glow coming from under my foot. I picked it up, and fainted.

**Temari's POV**

I hit Mizumii in the head with my fan. She had stepped on something and it glowed. She kinda freaked, but when I told her to look down, she looked at where it was, and passed out. I looked at the glowing thing, and when it stopped glowing, it had the number 5 on it.

"OH MY! SHE'S GONNA HAVE 5 KIDS! NOT TWINS!" My jaw dropped, and Mizumii sat right back up.

"I think I'm gonna die now." She said.

"Well, get up and step forward" said the employee. Mizumii did so, and another glow.

"You got a new device that shows what type of kemonomimis don't you?"

"Yes, yes we do. Surprises killed a whole clan you know. They had a rabbit kemonomimi and a few years ago the whole clan was killed. I feel bed for the poor daughter that was left behind." Mizumii seemed to become distant.

"Umm... what does one of each mean?" I asked when I picked up her foot.

"SHE'S GONNA HAVE EVERY TYPE OF KEMONOMIMI!" All the other employees ran over, along with the other kemonomimi women in the store.

"WHY ME DAMN IT!" Mizumii seemed pissed.

"And we'll list of the genders later, once you calm down ma'mn" I thought Mizumii was gonna kill some one. She sat down and told me what she had found out. 1 boys, 4 girls. Girls: bear, rabbit, fox and dog. boy: cat.

After an hour or so she was calm enough to shop we got everything she needed and left. We got to the hotel and put everything away before the boys got home.

It was, like, 2 hours before they got back. We were playing Mortal Combat by the time they got home, and Mizumii was owning my ass, I was ALWAYS the one beating EVERYONE and I beat the game 50 times!

I was so pissed when she cut my head off. I began freaking out.

"So that's 55 right?" She asked.

"56." I said. Then sighed

"WHAT'S WITH THE STACK OF GAMES?!" Shikamaru and Gaara asked at the same time.

"We where bored so we decided to play the games they had here. We just have 1 more out of the 100 to play." Mizumii scared them shitless with that I think.

"Are they all fighting games?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah. And I beat Temari every time."

"At least 60 times." I informed.

"Okay.. well.. It's time for supper. Where do you wanna go Tema-dear?" Shikamaru asked.

"... Let's ask Mizum. She knows what's good here" We all turned to Mizumii. She blinked then jumped up.

"LET'S GO TO NEKO NEKO FANCY!" She screamed pretty much.

"Okay." Gaara said and we all headed out.

We went to the mall and it was at the bottom floor, since this was like a 5 story mall, and it was a GIANT food court. There was a basement floor with a sign and an arrow. It read "Neko Neko Fancy".

"THERE IT IS!" Mizumii was really excited. She jumped up and down and ran over.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP SLOW POKES" She yelled, and disappeared under the sign.

"Damn, she's so cute when she swears!" I sighed. Gaara always thinks she cute. Oh well. We got there and it seemed like a very nice resturant, we didn't dress up so I felt outta place. Mizumii was standing at the door next to a bear kemonomimi. He seemed to be really strong.

We walked up and Mizumii was tapping her foot.

"Yes Mizu we know we're slow" Shikamaru stated.

"You guys are glad I didn't just go right in or else you wouldn't of been able to." She seemed all up tight and bitchy, I loved this side of her.

"Password ma'am?" The Bear asked.

"Ichimako" The bear blinked, then bowed. We al put our head to the side. Password? Why would you need a password?


	42. Chapter 41

**Gaara's POV**

We were walking into Neko Neko Fancy, the bear kemonomimi guard scared me me a little bit. We walked in to find out, it wasn't a nice fancy restaurant, it was a club.

"Mizu-chan? What's going on here?" I asked while looking around.

"This is Neko Neko Fancy. The hottest club in Nekogukure. If your a kemonomimi, you know this place inside and out!" she smiled and walked over to the bar.

"Hey, Zuzu, hook me up." The cat kemonomimi turned, dropped the glass she was cleaning, and smiled.

"Yes Miss. Ichimako" She whistled and this dog kemonomimi ran and took Mizumii away.

"Who are you?" I turned and saw this really big fox kemonomimi.

"I'm the Kazekage, Gaara" He looked at me and glared.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on my honeymoon."

"And them?"

"It's a double honeymoon."

"Why are humans here for there honeymoon?"

"Because my wife is a kemonomimi."

"Who's your wife?" This guy was pissing me off.

"Mizumii Ichimako." The guy glared at me and then punched me threw a wall. Mizumii gasped. The fox kemonomimi that hit me walked over and put an arm around her, then punched her.

"YOU SLUT! HOW DARE YOU GO AND GET PREGNANT WITH A HUMAN!" He punched her in the stomach, Temari gasped and Mizumii coughed up blood. When she got up she was glowing orange, I don't know if this was good or not. She looked at him. Glaring, her cute blue eyes changing black. Her nails were now 7 inches long, her teeth like fangs. Blood was dripping out of her mouth.

"CHIKO! IF YOU PUNCH MY BABIES OR MY GAARA-KUN AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" And with that, she punched him and he flew threw a few walls.

"But Mizumii, we were supposed to get married" I looked at Mizumii. She screamed.

"I TOLD YOU THAT THE DAMNED ENGAGEMENT WAS OFF SINCE MY FUCKING CLAN WAS DEAD YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" She fixed the walls, keeping him on the outside, she went back to normal and helped me out of the wall.

"I hate forced marriages" I was still starring at her.

"Your pregnant?"

"Yes. With 5." I looked at the ground. I didn't know how to be a father. I wasn't ready.

"I-I'm not ready Mizu-chan"

"I'm sorry Gaara. But I'm not getting an abortion, and neko's don't believe in adoption." I sighed and looked at her.

"Okay Mizumii. I understand. I love you."

"I love you too"


	43. Chapter 42

**Mizumii's POV**

Gaara and I left after that, Shikamaru and Temari right behind us. I felt bad, I didn't tell Gaara, I didn't want him to know yet. It was horrible. He kinda looked depressed. I know he wasn't looking forward to this, he didn't know how to be a father, nor did he want to be. I shouldn't of forced this on him, but I did, and it's too late to fix it.

We got back to the hotel and Gaara went into our room. Shikamaru his, and Temari stayed with me.

"We need to make sure that damned fox kemonomimi didn't do anything to the babies."

"I know Tema I know" I didn't like hospitals, but we needed to make sure the babies where okay. We went to the hospital to get me checked out.

**Gaara's POV**

I was lying in my bed starring at the ceiling. I wasn't ready to be a father, not even close. But I had no choice.

I kinda wish Mizu-chan told me about her plan before this, so I would've been able to do something about this. If I would've known sooner I would've been able to help her and that fox neko would have never touched her. It's all my fault. If even one of those babies where injured it was my fault. I couldn't protect her. I couldn't help her. Some husband I am. I don't even know if I can face her.

I walked out to find a note on the fridge.

_'Dear boys,_

_me and Mizum went to the hospital to get her checked out. We'll be back later_

_love, Temari_

_P.S. (Mizumii) Gaara-kun, I'm sorry I forced you into being a father, kemonomimis usually start a family when they get married. And it's always on their honeymoon. I should've warned you, Im sorry, I can understand if you don't want to be the father of these children. I'm really sorry'_

I felt tears come to my eyes. Mizu-chan was apologizing, and it made me feel worse that I didn't help her with that fox kemonomimi. I went down stairs with Shikamaru and asked the rabbit kemonomimi at the front desk where the hospital was that Mizu-chan went to.

"It's right next door sweety" and with that we were gone.

We got there and the Rabbit at the front desk brought us to the room Temari and Mizumii were. Mizumii looked shocked. And like she was gonna cry. She looked away, I walked over and used my sand to make her look at me. She saw the sand and smile a little, tried to play with it, realized it was mine, and stopped.

"Mizu-chan? Are you okay?" She looked at me with a sad expression, then started crying.

"Ms. Ichimako?" No one ever called her by her new last name did they.

"It's Mrs. Sabuku" Mizumii said.

"Yes, Mrs. Sabuku, You're children are fine. You'll need to stay in bed for a few days, but besides that you should be fine."

"Thank god." I said, and Mizumii looked at me with sad, confused, and semi-happy eyes.

"G-Gaara-kun?"

"Mizumii. I'm ready for these kids when you are. I'll love them as much as I love you... well... maybe a very small bit less." And with that I kissed her lips gently.

"May I bring her to the hotel now?"

"Yes you may Mr.?

"Sabuku"

"Yes Sir." I picked Mizumii up as gently as a demon possessed Kazekage could, and brought her back to the hotel. I laid her on our bed and tucked her in. I gave her a little bell so if she needed anything and no one was in the room we could bring it too her. She smiled.

"Gaara. Can you stay here. I only wanna be with you, that's all I need." I smiled, then I remembered something.

"Shit, we're still teens." She looked shocked as she remembered this fact. We were both 15, married, and expecting. Shit.

"HOLY SHIT!" I sighed. She forgot. Oh well.


	44. Chapter 43

**Mizumii's POV**

Well, Gaara wouldn't let me out of bed for the rest of the week, and soon it was time to go. I loved Nekogukure, but we couldn't stay. We got all packed up and went down to the front desk.

"Thank you for staying at Bunny Suites, please come again. That'll be 5,000,000 Neks." Gaara's mouth seemed to drop. So didn't Shikamaru's and Temari's.

"Okay" I said and pulled out a penny.

"What?" Gaara seemed confused along with Shikamaru and Temari.

"Kemonomimi currency is different then human currency" They seemed to understand. We left and all the rabbit kemonomimis bid us a farewell. They were so cute. We turned and my limo came.

"Why do you have a limo?"

"Correction, a limo driven by BUNNIES!" and alas, bunnies rolled down the window.

"Why does this not surprise us." We all got in and I cuddled up to Gaara. The bunnies looked at us, then started to giggle.

"What are you guys giggling about?

*nothing, nothing at all Mizuzu* I loved the nickname, but nothing good ever came from anything they start giggling about. then all of a sudden a wall came between me and Temari. The wall made it so that me and Gaara where in a room and Temari and Shikamaru where in another.

"Damn" I looked at Gaara. His face seemed to be getting closer.

"G-Gaara?" He started pushing me against the side of the limo since I started scooting backwards.

"Mizu-chan. I can't help it anymore. You're so, cute, so, beautiful." He kissed my lips and started rubbing my inner thigh.

"G-Gaara, we, c-can't." Gaara looked at me with sad and lustful eyes.

"Unfortunately after kemonomimi's get pregnant, any 'love making' will kill the children" Gaara sighed, looked at me, then continued to kiss me.

"G-Gaara!" he looked at me again.

"You didn't say anything about making out Mizu-chan" I looked at him, then smirked. He brought his sand out and I automatically tried to play with it. This made it easier for it to pin me to the seat of the limo.

He started to kiss my lips gently. I kissed him gently back. The Gaara began to get a little frisky. He started to lightly nibble on my bottom lip. I moaned a little in his mouth, unintentionally though. He smirked against my lips. He then started to suck on my bottom lip after making it bleed. I looked at him threw my closed eyes. He started to lick my lips, asking for entrance. I decided to tease him and refused. He growled and bit my bottom lip with force. I kept my mouth closed though. He growled and I smirked. I opened my mouth and his tongue darted inside. Our tongue's danced in a way of fighting for dominance. He won. He roamed my mouth, leaving no corner or crevice untouched. he finished and my tongue started to explore his mouth. We broke apart for air and he started to kiss my neck.

"Gaara. I said no"

"I know Mizumii." then we heard moaning from the other side of the wall... like... thing. It was Temari. Gaara looked like he was gonna kill Shikamaru.

"Gaara. No killing Shikamaru. Kiba didn't kill you." He eased up a little. I sighed.

"WE CAN HEAR YOU TEMARI!" It all got quiet.

"SHIT!" We heard quick zips and rustles and then the thing disappeared. Temari and Shikamaru were blushing a very dark red. i sighed again.

"Well, this is boring." And then we got to the gates in Konoha,

"How did we get here so fast?" Gaara and Temari asked.

"The bunnies speed." I said glaring at them. We got out and went to the Ichimako estate. The honeymoon was over, and so was my time with Gaara.


	45. Chapter 44

**Mizumii's POV**

Well, Gaara left the village and I told him I'd come visit him as much as I could, then he told me that he was going to because in my condition I wasn't gonna be leaving the village.

**-9 months later-**

I was headed to the Sand village with a message for Gaara. It's been 9 months so I'm a little nervous. Shikamaru and Kiba are coming with me, since the Chunnin exams have been done for about 3 months.

We were in the desert and I started having really bad cramps. We needed to get to the Kage Tower in 1 hour and we were a day away. And the fact you could now tell I was pregnant didn't help. Shikamaru looked at the way I was running and told Kiba we needed to pick up the pace. He looked at him, then picked me up and put me on Akamaru.

"W-what are you two doing?"

"Mizu, we need to hurry, and you're in no position to argue."

I sighed. This was a pain in the ass. Why did they have to carry me there. They started running faster and faster still. We got to the Sand village an hour late, but instead of heading to the Kage Tower, they brought me to the hospital. I looked at them as Shikamaru told the nurse to get the Kazekage. She asked why, then whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear,miraculously. She jumped and then ran out of the room.

I was brought to a hospital room and Shikamaru told me not to move while Kiba and Akamaru paced, I didn't know what was going on. Then Gaara broke threw the door, panting. I looked at him. I was so confused.

"Gaara? What are you doing he-OOOOWWW!" I started feeling really bad cramps, it was hurting me so bad. "W-what the h-hell?" the nurse called a doctor in while she undressed me. I went red, but the pain stopped me from hitting her.

I was laid back down on the bed and the pain became worse. The nurse put a few pillows behind my back and I realized that they were trying to make me give birth like a HUMAN! Kiba stopped her and put me on my side, like a rabbit.

"What are you doing?" the nurse asked.

"She's a kemonomimi. Kemonomimi's give birth like the animal type they are." And with that, I went into labor.

**-3 days later-**

I have been in labor for 4 FUCKING DAYS! I was balling and crying and I could've sworn Gaara was gonna I heard some relief, a cry. I now I had 4 more to go and in 3 hours all the little bundles of joy were in my were so cute. I couldn't wait to find out which kid was gonna be which type. Gaara looked like he was gonna die or something.

"Gaara, do you wanna hold your son?" I held the only boy out to him. He had Gaara's hair, for now, which was adorable.

"We have to name them all you know." Gaara looked like he was gonna cry. I held up the girl who clung to me.

"She's so cute. I wanna name her... Hikari *"

"This one" I picked up one that is on the edge about to fall off "Should be Ritoru**"

"She" Shikamaru picked up on that didn't move much "Should be Kumo***" Kiba picked up the on closet to Akamaru

"How about Inu****" Gaara looked at his son.

"I like Seikatsu*****." Gaara looked at me as I said his name.

"I like that" He said as he looked at his son. I smiled. We were finally parents. I looked at Gaara again.

"Gaara, I'm need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to both raise them?"

"I don't know Mizumii. I don't know"

_***light**_

_****little**_

_*****cloud**_

_******dog**_

_*******life**_


	46. Chapter 45 Last Chapter

**Mizumii's POV**

It's been 12 years since me and Gaara became parents. It's the the kids b-day. Hikari was a bunny kemonomimi like me, only with long pink hair, purple eyes, and black ears and tail. Ritoru was a bear kemonomimi with orange hair matching ears and tail and red eyes. Kumo was a fox kemonomimi with blond hair and yellow eyes with ears that matched her hair and nine tails which was rare for fox kemonomimis at her age. Inu was a dog kemonomimi with mint green hair, matching ears and tail, and red eyes. Seikatsu was a cat. His red hair turned black with matching black ears and tail and his blue eyes turned gray.

They were turning 12, they look so happy being the kemonomimi's they became. We're going to Nekogukure to get them some more things. They had the biggest kemonomimi celebration, especially since that was the day all the Akatsuki we're defeated and Sasuke came back. Gaara was so happy, and I was too. We got to Neko town, it's other name, and ran into a fox kemonomimi. She seemed depressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"My son was killed recently in some accident. These ninja came out of no where and killed him. They had a music note on they're head bands. The thing is, they're right there" she pointed to a group of ninja. It was the rest of Orochimaru's goons.

Sasuke killed Orochimaru before he killed Itachi. The sound ninja left behind didn't know what to do. Some became rogue, others turned themselves in to the village they originally came from, and the rest went insane and killed themselves.

They turned and looked at us. They saw who we were and came to attack us. I took out a kunai and I cut one of their arms off. This was bad. They're human, and humans aren't allowed here without kemonomimi escort or permission. Some one either let them in, or Nekogukure isn't a secret anymore.

"How'd you get here? Humans aren't allowed here without kemonomimi escort or permisson."

"We have permission. From the Neko Kage." That was even worse. I ran to the kage tower, my children and Gaara right behind me. This wasn't good. We got to the kage tower and I got into the Neko Kage's office. He was sitting there with one of the sound ninja.

"What seems to be the commotion Mizumii?"

"Neko-sama, why have you allowed the sound ninja into the village? They have already killed one of our people!" He looked at me with a confused look.

"What are you talking about? They are our body guards, here to protect us." Gaara came in with a dead kemonomimi body and the now hysterical fox kemonomimi mother.

"What's wrong Moza?"

"One of these ninja with the music note headbands murdered my son. Right in front of my eyes." I looked at the fox kemonomimi body. Kumo looked like she was gonna be sick. The fox kemonomimi boy, well, if the mother didn't say it was her son then I wouldn't have been able to tell, but the scent was fox, but it was hard to tell.

"What do you mean Moza?"

"She means one of the damned sound ninja killed her son in cold blood damn it. Did you forget that the sound ninja are from Orochimaru?! They are killers if they didn't turn themselves in! They have the smell of fresh blood and death on them! Can you not tell!?" I was pissed.

"That is nonsense." I smacked him across the face and made him smell the sleeve of the sound ninja's shirt. His eyes widened.

"And I'm sure that this fox kemonomimi isn't the only one!" I turned and killed the sound ninja. "We don't need bodyguards. Our people are strong enough to handle them." Unfortunately for us kemonomimi's, our Neko Kage is a cat.

"But I have hired 50 sound ninja for each sector." I sighed. That meant 250...249... sound ninja that needed to be killled. I looked at Gaara, he seemed ready.

"Gaara, we need to split up to get them all. I'll take the rabbit, cat, and fox sector, you take the bear and dog sectors. I'll take Kumo, Hikari and Seikatsu. You take Ritoru and Inu." We split and started to kill the sound. When we finished we went to the kemonomimi mall and got the things we went to get. Then we went back to the leaf village. The kids went to bed and it was only me and Gaara.

"You know Mizumii, we are still young. We could, you know."

"No Gaara. I'm good. But making out is okay." Then Naruto came in with everyone.

"Hey Mizumii! Hey Gaara!" I sighed. This is how everything goes. Naruto is with Hinata, Sasuke is with Sakura, Kiba is with ino, Neji is with Ten Ten, and of corse Shikamaru is with Temari. And they now have a happy 11 year old girl and a baby boy on the way. Naruto was gonna become Hokage, Sasuke just got off house arrest, Ino and Sakura are the 2 best medical ninja in the village, Neji is a jonin still, but a high up one like, higher then ANBU,Ten Ten is a procter in the chunnin exams. Choji, Rock Lee and Shino are Jonin, Hinata is Naruto's assistant, Kiba is the best ninja from his clan, and Akamaru is the best ninja dog.

"Naruto. You know my kids are asleep right?" Naruto thought about it and blushed. Everyone, except for Naruto and Hinata, had at least one kid. I looked at Hinata, she seemed a little off.

"What's wrong Hinata? You seem off." She jumped. My ears started to twitch with anticipation.

"I-it's nothing" She blushed a little as she said it. She was lying, and I was gonna find out why. The other girls seemed to have the same idea.

"Come on girls, we need to have a little talk with Hinata" Temari looked at Hinata and I could've sworn she just died. Temari dragged Hinata to the kitchen, on the other side of the house. Me and Gaara found a way to stay together and take care of the kids together while also keeping our jobs. Anyways, We all stared at Hinata. She seemed to be blushing really bad.

"Hinata? What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself. You seem a little, worried." Hinata looked at me and began to break down softly.

"Hinata?" We all hudled around her.

"I'm pregnant." I smiled. then I heard the boys.

"Hey Naruto, aren't you and Hinata the only 2 without kids?"

"Yeah"

"Why is that?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love kids, I just don't want any of my own." I looked at hinata.

"What would you do if Hinata got pregnant?"

"I don't know. I'd be pretty mad."

"Would you make her get rid of it?"

"I don't know, most likely" I had everyone holding me back from killing Naruto with that, Sakura and Ino had to use a special technique to make it so that I couldn't yell, let alone talk. I had tears running down my face. I couldn't believe him. That's why Hinata seemed uncomfortable. She didn't want Naruto to know. She told me that if she got pregnant she wasn't gonna get rid of it.

"What if she wouldn't get rid of it?" I was straining to make Naruto shut up. But I was still being held back.

"I would probably leave her." The next thing anyone knew, Naruto was up against the wall, my hands around his throat, ears also. I was beginning to turn Bat. Tears where streaming down my face, silver tears of corse. Naruto looked at me with confused eyes. Gaara and the others strred at me too. The girls ran in, Temari stayed in the kitchen with Hinata, who was still crying softly.

"Onee-chan? What's wrong?" Kiba was beginning to walk closer. I remembered Hinata, then went back to normal. I didn't release my grip. "If I hear you talking about leaving Hinata, or making her get an abortion, I swear, I will kill you!" And with that, I had to fix the wall.

Gaara looked at me, he knew I never snapped for no reason, so didn't Kiba. I brought them into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling Hinata? You know it's gonna be noticable soon." Kiba and Gaara froze. Hinata balled some more. Naruto ran in the house and grabbed me by the collar.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He saw Hinata. "Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" She looked at him, and cried harder. "Hinata?" I looked at him.

"Hinata, he has to know." She looked at me, and nodded. She looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. I-I'm p-pre-preg" I sighed.

"Naruto, Hinata's pregnant. She was to scared to tell you because she knows you didn't want kids and that you'd leave her because she won't get rid of it. We heard you guys talking which is why I snapped. Any questions?" Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Hinata, I 'm so sorry. I'll try to be the best father ever." And with that all was right with the world.

**The End**


End file.
